<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses &amp; Thorns by daydream_hobii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954754">Roses &amp; Thorns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_hobii/pseuds/daydream_hobii'>daydream_hobii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpaca!Seokjin, BTS Hybrid AU, Bear!Jimin, Bunny!Jungkook, F/M, Fox!Hoseok, M/M, Panther!Yoongi, Poly BTS OT7, Stray Kids briefly, Tiger!Taehyung, Wolf!Namjoon, bts hybrids, poly bts, poly ot7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_hobii/pseuds/daydream_hobii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is a rehabilitator of hybrids who have been abused or being sold for auction. It’s an illegal thing to do, but she feels strongly that this is the right thing. For many years, she has saved hundreds of hybrids who have needed her help, even for her young age, and six of them decided to stay with her. Namjoon, who was the second saved, initiated an intimate relationship, which Taehyung, who was the first saved, wanted in on. Over time, some of the hybrids that came after the two wanted to join in on the relationship. Now, Y/N has saved a very rare fox hybrid named Hoseok, who is very curious and even more broken. He has the choice to stay with these people and maybe join their relationship or move on to a rehabilitated district where he can have a life of his own. What will he choose?</p><p>*Cross Post from @daydream-hobii on Tumblr*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p><p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p><p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^)</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,754</p><p>             I sat in the back, a mask hiding my eyes and half of my face. I wore a long, elegant black dress with matching black gloves up to my elbows. Every time I watched a hybrid walk off, and their owner stand up to claim them, my heart always sank to my stomach. I wanted to save them all, but only had my eyes on one. I listened carefully, as the announcer began to speak.</p><p>           “Now, we have our last hybrid. A very rare kind, as they aren’t made anymore and are on the brink of extinction, we have a rare red fox hybrid!” He said, excited.</p><p>           The crowd gasped and awed as the hybrid was walked onto the stage, only in boxers. He stared at the ground, his soul broken and eyes dead. He had a metal collar around his neck, with a chain attached as the handler tugged, making him turn around. Some of the ladies hummed in approval, making me feel sick. When I saw his back, I held back a gasp. There were some whip marks across it, some old some new. It was hard not to cry.</p><p>           “We start the bid at 10,000,” He said, smirking.</p><p>            I listened carefully, assessing my situation. The numbers kept getting higher and higher, and I stared at the hybrid carefully. You could tell he was trying not to wince as he stared at the ground, ears twitching as he listened. My attention was back when the announcer started to end the bidding.</p><p>          “20,000 going once!” He shouted. I stood up quickly, raising my sign.</p><p>          “50,000!” Someone shouted, making me wince. I couldn’t go that high… I’ve been following this hybrid for a week, and I wasn’t about to let him get out of my hands.</p><p>          “SOLD!” The announcer shouted, chuckling. “Have fun with your prize, little lady.” I watched the woman stand up, licking her lips as she walked forward. I quietly stood, going outside.</p><p>          I looked around franticly looking for a way to get to the back of the building. I found an alleyway, which I ran down and jumped a fence, ripping my dress. I cursed as I saw the door fling open, catching me off guard. I kept my composure as the lady brought out the fox hybrid, smirking and whispering to him. When she looked at me, she jumped.</p><p>        “Who are you?” She asked, looking a tad bit scared.</p><p>        “Listen, I’d like to buy that Hybrid off of you,” I said, giving a small, fake smile. She scoffed pulling the fox closer, making him wince.</p><p>        “No way. I paid a lot of money, and he’s one of the rarest. Screw off,” She said, trying to walk past me, but I stopped her.</p><p>        “I can pay you back. Please, it’s for my grandfather… He’s an elderly man who has cancer,” I begged, bringing tears to my eyes. “You can’t be that heartless.”</p><p>       “Alright… Go on…” She mumbled, making me sniff.</p><p>       “He’s had cancer for about five months… The doctor says he doesn’t have much time. The one thing he said that he always wanted was a fox hybrid. They weren’t rare back then, but his family could never afford them. P lease, I’m just trying to give him his last wish…” I begged, making the girl frown.</p><p>       “Fine…” She said, dropping the chain in my hand. “Don’t pay me back. It’s my dad’s money, he won’t mind if I just go buy another.” My stomach dropped.</p><p>       She went back inside, making me wince as I looked at the shaking Hybrid. I convinced him to walk with me. We had to walk all the way around the building before getting to my car.</p><p>      “She was a bitch…” I mumbled, but Hoseok heard me. He winced at the statement, looking at me, but not saying a word.</p><p>       Once we were in, I quickly drove away. It was silent for a long time, but I wanted to wait until we were home to talk to him, try to get him to trust me. After about an hour’s drive, we made it to the outskirts of my town. I lived in the country with a lot of land and a fairly large house as I was not the only one living there. It was well past midnight, but I noticed the living room light on.</p><p>        I turned off the ignition, sighing and looking at Hoseok. He stared at his hands on his lap, holding back tears as he winced. He was still only in boxers, and it was freezing outside. I took off my jacket, wrapping it around his shoulders. He winced, not meeting my eyes as his lip quivered.</p><p>       “Hoseok, let me take off that collar…” I whispered, staring with gentle eyes. “I won’t force you… but I know that thing must be uncomfortable.”</p><p>His ears twitched, and he seemed to nod a bit. I slowly reached toward him, taking it off. Giant red marks went across his neck, making me wince for him. I sighed softly, throwing the collar and chain into the backseat.</p><p>           “I’m sorry, Hoseok. Listen, I’ll just say that my name is Y/N, and I’m a rehabilitator here. Just know you’re safe now… I’ll explain more in the morning, you deserve to rest…” I whispered, smiling softly.</p><p>           His eyes moved to look at me, and I could see tears building up. His jaw clenched, and he looked away, not saying anything. I sighed, getting out, expecting him to follow. I heard his car door shut softly, and soft footsteps following me. I went to the front door, quietly opening the door. Hoseok followed, and I saw the wonder in his eyes.</p><p>          “Y/N, welcome home,” A quiet voice sounded as I went into the living room. Yoongi was sat there, his pitch-black ears twitching at me. I walked over, kissing his lips in hello, causing the fox to tilt his head curiously.</p><p>          “Hi, Yoongi,” I said, dropping my keys. “The others asleep?” He nodded, eyes on the new hybrid.</p><p>          “What’s his name?” He said, staring at him.</p><p>          “Hoseok. He’s a fox hybrid,” I replied, running my head through my hair as I gave him a gentle smile.</p><p>          “Fox? That’s the rarest hybrid of all,” Yoongi said, keeping his voice low. Hoseok’s tail twitched anxiously, and we didn’t want to surprise him. “You’ve been following him for seven days?”</p><p>          “He was hard to find. Seems like the slavers had a hard time letting him go,” I said, looking down. “There were so many, I wanted to help them all…” I whispered, causing Yoongi to stand up and put an arm around my waist, kissing my head for a while, causing the fox to stare in curiosity.</p><p>          “I know, you have a kind heart,” He replied, smiling at me softly, his fangs sharp. “Do you want help?” I shook my head, kissing his lips one last time before walking to Hoseok.</p><p>          “Let’s get to bed, you look exhausted. I’ll show you your room,” I replied.</p><p>          We walked up the stairs as the fox looked around. When we entered the hall, there were five doors leading to four bedrooms and a bathroom. At the end of the hall was another staircase, one that led up to one more room and a bathroom, my room. I walked down the way, quietly opening the door to each. I found Namjoon and Seokjin cuddled up in bed, nodding and smiling. The fox peeked his head in, tilting it curiously, ears flopping to the side. The next room had Jimin in it, curled up over the covers, butt in the air, causing me to stifle a giggle. Again, the fox squinted, staring at the boy. I listened to Yoongi come up to stairs, nodding to the newcomer before kissing my lips and going into his room. The last room was meant for Hoseok, but when I opened the door, I saw a naked Taehyung and Jungkook cuddling on the bed, making the fox bug eyed. He sniffed the air slightly, making me wonder what he smelled. I shut the door softly, running my hand through my hair in annoyance.</p><p>        “That was your room but looks like it’s occupied. And I have to wash the sheets…” I saw the ghost of a smile, his lips tugged upward at the corners. I could feel his guard going down, and he seemed more relaxed. “Follow me upstairs,” I said, climbing the steps.</p><p>        We arrived in my room, which had a king size bed. There was a huge bay window on one side, with a balcony on the other. There were chairs facing a wall of bookshelves, and a television in front of the bed. There was another door that led into the grand bathroom. I sighed, walking over and fluffing the pillow, staring at it longingly.</p><p>       “I hope this will do. The boys aren’t allowed in here while I’m gone, so the sheets are clean. The bathroom is through that door,” I said, pointing. “Oh, silly me, would you like some pajamas?” I asked, kindly. He nodded, making me softly walk out of the room and back down the stairs.</p><p>        When I came back, I had some pajamas and an extra pair of clothing for the morning. I went up to him, handing him the pajamas and walking to set his set of clothes on the chair. When I turned around, he was already changed and in front of me, making me jump. He went wide eyed, taking a step back and looking sheepish as he slowly handed me my jacket.</p><p>        “You’re very fast, huh. It’s alright, you just gave me a fright. Thank you,” I said, smiling and taking my jacket, draping it over the chair. “I’m so glad they fit. We’ll go shopping for clothes tomorrow, so you can get some of your own. For now, go to sleep. Try to relax, you’re in a safe place.”</p><p>        We stood there, staring at each other for a few minutes, before I nodded and began to walk to the door to leave. I felt a hand go on my arm, making me stop and turn to look at Hoseok curiously. He bit his lip, quickly letting go and wincing at his own action.</p><p>       “What’s wrong?” I asked, concerned. He thought a moment, as if to find his words.</p><p>       “Nothing,” He whispered, voice hoarse. I stared at him for a couple minutes before nodding, walking to the door and holding it, looking back.</p><p>       “Goodnight, Hoseok,” I said, quietly shutting the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^)</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,766</p>
<p>        I woke up the next morning, groaning in my sleep. I had gone to sleep with Yoongi, and he was a disaster in bed. Sheets were everywhere, and we didn’t even do anything that night. I stood up, walking out and up the stairs to my room. I quietly opened the door to see Hoseok still asleep, ears twitching. I quietly ran to my closet, grabbing some clothes and walking out. I changed in Yoongi’s room before attempting my way down to the dining room.</p>
<p>        The closer I got, the more I smelled the sweet scent of breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, toast, everything that made my mouth water. I heard voices coming from the dining room, and made my way into it, leaning on the door and smiling.</p>
<p>        Jimin was gobbling his food down while Tae was wagging his tail and staring at Jin who set down another course. Jin had an apron around him, his ears straight up as he smiled, kissing the top of Namjoon’s head as Namjoon ate his food. Yoongi was reading a book while drinking some orange juice while Jungkook shyly ate his food. I smiled bright, missing this. Tae spotted me first, jumping up quickly and tackling me into a hug, making me chuckle.</p>
<p>        “Y/N! We missed you! I’m so glad you’re home!” He said, alternating between kissing and licking my face. I giggled as his last was a kiss to the lips, making me roll my eyes and ruffle his hair.</p>
<p>        “I missed you too, Tae,” I said, going and sitting next to Jimin, who hugged me tight, making my heart swell. He pouted at me, nuzzling into my neck making me shiver.</p>
<p>        “I’m sorry, Chimmy,” I told him, looking at Namjoon and Jin, who smiled bright. “I’m sure the boys took good care of you while I was away.”</p>
<p>        “They did, but it’s not the same without you,” He said, quietly. I softly kissed his lips, smiling at him. Yoongi nodded in hello, and Jin took his seat, smiling bright.</p>
<p>        “We all missed you, Y/N, where were you?” He asked, filling his plate. A cough sounded, and I quickly stood up looking at a nervous Hoseok. Tae started wagging his tail, staring eyes bright with excitement, while Jungkook stared at the newcomer, anxious.</p>
<p>        “Boys, this is Hoseok. Hoseok, this is Seokjin, Namjoon, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Yoongi, who you met last night.” I said, nervously. “Hoseok, are you hungry? If you’re too nervous to eat with all of us, I have a private sun room off the kitchen? The boys can be a bit intimidating,” I said, staring with soft eyes.</p>
<p>        “No, I think I’m okay…” He whispered, walking over and sitting on my other side. He cautiously started grabbing food as the boys started talking to each other more. I couldn’t help but stare at Hoseok, noticing how beautiful he was. He had red hair, matching his red ears and tail. The insides of his ears were white, along with the tip of his tail, which also had a white stripe. I watched it flick and noticed he caught me staring, making me turn my head, cheeks heating up.</p>
<p>        “Excuse me, I need to go do some things,” I mumbled, standing up and rushing out.</p>
<p>        I was out in the garden, sitting at the picnic table and on my laptop, typing away. I was searching around, trying to see how many more hybrids there were, as well as auctions, and hybrids going extinct. I was so focused on my work, I barely noticed Namjoon come out and sit next to me, starting to kiss my neck, making me sigh in pleasure.</p>
<p>        “Joonie, I don’t have time,” I mumbled to him, continuing to type. He pulled away from my neck, kissing my cheek and smiling.</p>
<p>        “Y/N, you’ve worked so hard the past week, let me help you relax,” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck more, his hands exploring a bit too much.</p>
<p>        “Joon, baby, please. I’m sure Jin will help you with your problem, or Kookie,” I said, holding back a moan as he let me go, pouting softly.</p>
<p>        “Okay, Jagi, but remember, you need to relax too. You have six hybrids who love you with all their heart,” He said, leaning into me and placing his forehead to my hair as he continued to hug me. I heard a cough and looked to see all the boys standing there, even an awkward looking Hoseok.</p>
<p>        “Namjoon, you’re supposed to share her!” Jimin mumbled, pouting and wiggling his body.</p>
<p>        “Boys, you all love each other too, you all have each other as well, not just me,” I said, looking up at them and smiling. “Now, go on and play, let me work.”</p>
<p>        “You’ve been working for seven days, come play with us!” Jungkook said, pouting.</p>
<p>        Before I could answer, my skype went off. I was getting a call and saw a name that made my heart stop. Namjoon growled low as he stood up, nodding to the boys. He started whispering to Hoseok, no doubt to fill him in as I hit answer.</p>
<p>        “Hello! My god, Y/N, you look ravishing,” Heather said, making me throw a fake smile.</p>
<p>        “Thank you, Heather, you look beautiful too,” I said.</p>
<p>        “Oh, I know darling. I’m practically glowing! I just got done with Rose and Damian, and they did not disappoint,” She said, smirking and winking.</p>
<p>        “Heather, you know I don’t want to hear about your relations to your hybrids,” I said, squinting uncomfortably.</p>
<p>        “That’s why I called! I heard you got your first hybrid!” She shouted, and I could feel my boys tense up. I gave her a confused look, but she continued. “You have a fox hybrid, the rarest of all! I heard they’re excellent in bed, you must let me taste.” I felt Hoseok wince and tried my hardest to not look at him.</p>
<p>        “Heather, I have no idea what you’re talking about. You know I don’t like the whole hybrid idea,” I said, eyeing her.</p>
<p>        “Oh please, you practically chased the woman who bought him! It’s all over their website,” She said, smirking.</p>
<p>        “Heather, I don’t have any hybrids. And even if I did, those auctions are anonymous, how would you even know it was me?” I replied, giving her a know it all look.</p>
<p>        “Stop being so sour. I believe you. But the woman talking to the one who bought the fox really looked like you. You must give the hybrids a try, dear, they are very fun,” She said, smiling.</p>
<p>        “Not a chance. Listen, Heather, I must go. I have a lot of work to do, I’ll talk to you another time,” I said, smiling.</p>
<p>        We said our goodbyes, and once I hung up, I slammed my fist to the table, scowling at the computer and typing at full speed. I found the slave auctions website and saw a small, and slightly blurry, picture of me and the woman in the back alley, arguing.</p>
<p>        “Fuck!” I groaned, putting my head in my hands. I felt someone sit next to me, and knew it was Namjoon again, staring at the laptop.</p>
<p>        “Fucking assholes,” I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and groaning with stress. “There are so many more hybrids I could have helped! Now I have to go under the radar again, shit.”</p>
<p>        “Y/N, you have already saved so many, give yourself a break,” Namjoon said, eyeing me softly.</p>
<p>        “Joonie, I don’t pride myself until what is done to you guys is banned,” I replied, typing furiously. I began checking my bank accounts and trying to look at my hybrid licenses.</p>
<p>        “Why doesn’t anyone know you have hybrids? Are they illegal?” Hoseok asked, curiously as he sat across from me. I was surprised he was talking to me, but I ignored the shock. The other boys joined, Jin sitting on the other side of me.</p>
<p>        “Legally, you’re only allowed to have three or four if you’re rich. Obviously, I have six, seven if you want to include yourself. I keep it quiet as it’s uncomfortable to have people tell me how to handle hybrids, and how I should discipline them,” I replied, scrolling though the certificates of the boys. “In reality, only the government know I have four, Tae, Joon, Jin, and Yoongi. Jimin and Kookie are my freshest rescues, and they wanted to stay with me. I made sure to register those four under my name, just so the government doesn’t get suspicious.”</p>
<p>        “Suspicious? Why?” Hoseok asked, moving his head to the side.</p>
<p>        “To society, it’s weird for a rich, single woman to not have any hybrids or any interest. I got Tae first, just so people would leave me alone, at the shelter. He was an insurance, and very broken, so originally, we didn’t talk much,” I said, closing my laptop and giving a soft smile to him. “Boys, why don’t you run off, let me talk to Hoseok in private.”</p>
<p>        “But, Y/N…” Jimin whined, pouting. I giggled, leaning over the table and kissing his forehead.</p>
<p>        “I promise, I’ll spend time with each of you soon,” I said, smiling softly.</p>
<p>        Jin kissed my lips before making the rest stand up and leave. Like me, Jin was very fatherly to the boys, and help me rein them in. Once they were gone, Hoseok was looking at the table very confused. I smiled at him, looking at the flowers surrounding.</p>
<p>        “You may wonder why they’re so affectionate with me,” I said, catching his attention.</p>
<p>        “I’ve just… never met a hybrid willing to have relations with their masters, let alone six of them,” He replied, furrowing his eyebrows.</p>
<p>        “It’s because I’m not their master,” I replied, frowning at the word. “I don’t like the words master or owner. I treat them with respect, and with their own lives.”</p>
<p>        “But they kiss you, and I assume have sex with you, and you just accept that? They do?” He replied, making me flinch at his bluntness.</p>
<p>        “Well, yes. I never ask any of them to have sex, except Namjoon. The rest of the boys have to ask me, or I won’t initiate. Most come from harsh backgrounds like that, and I don’t want to remind them of horrible times,” I replied, crossing my arms and leaning forward.</p>
<p>        Hoseok sat there, eerily still for a while. His ears flicked curiously, and he began looking around at the garden, as if thinking of a way to ask his next questions.</p>
<p>        “What are their stories?” He asked, cautiously. “If… you want to tell me…” I gave him a warm smile, nodding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^)</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,521</p>
<p>        “Well, you know a little of Tae’s. I went to the shelter looking for one to adopt. I’ve always been a fan of tiger hybrids growing up, as my father was a breeder, and decided to get one since the government was threatening me,” I said, nodding. “When I went, all the hybrids were so bubbly and excited, except for one. There was a kennel at the end, and no hybrid was there. When I went to look, I saw Tae, hunched over and crying. He met my eyes and I just clicked with him. It took him a while to open up to me, but when he did, he told me he had every owner you could imagine. Abusive, using, he’s been through it all. Every time, he loved his owner no matter what, even with the pain they gave him, but they all eventually got rid of him.”</p>
<p>        “He’s the excitable one,” Hoseok mumbled. “You couldn’t tell how broken he was.”</p>
<p>        “If you replay it by him, he gets quiet for days. It’s something that he doesn’t like to relive. He, actually, is the reason I started helping hybrids,” I replied, smiling. “Next to join me was Namjoon. He wasn’t necessarily like Tae. At the time, there were a couple more hybrids living with me, all of which were rehabilitated. When I got Joon, he was very cold and quiet. It seemed that no matter how much I tried, he hated me more and more. His story is similar to Tae’s, but since he’s a wolf, he was more of a bouncer. He’s been beaten down, and on the brink of death before. I got him at an auction after he was taken from the streets. I would always find him in my library, reading, and he had very blandly told me that he didn’t like me and would be leaving with the others. The night before, though, he came into my room, and just laid in bed with me. He told me he was sorry for being so mean to me, and that he hated me because he couldn’t stop loving me. He initiated the relationship, and Tae seemed to want in on it.”</p>
<p>        “Namjoon is very affectionate towards you,” He said, showing a soft blush. “He’s the only one that you ever ask to… you know?”</p>
<p>        “Don’t get all bashful on me now,” I replied, chuckling at him. “Yes. He’s the strongest hybrid I’ve ever met. He made it very obvious that he wanted me to ask him.”</p>
<p>        “Interesting… whose next?” He asked, curious.</p>
<p>        “Jin. He actually lived on a farm with an older man. He helped that man with the farm and loved him dearly. The man even taught him how to cook! One day, he and the other hybrids were watching as law enforcement came and arrested them. Jin was the only one to survive. Alpacas are rare, like foxes, and he was a good price. He watched these people kill his family, and his beloved owner.”</p>
<p>        “Why would they do that?!” Hoseok asked, eyes wide.</p>
<p>        “They thought he was harboring and rescuing hybrids, so they killed him, along with the other hybrids. They took Jin away to the slave trade and wiped and tortured him till he complied. That’s when I found him, bought him, and brought him here. He was very quiet, almost quieter than Tae when he came. He wouldn’t talk to anyone, not even me. One day, I saw him quietly talking to Joon, and noticed he was actually smiling.” I smiled at the memory, looking away. “He got really close to Joon and was able to lean into me a little more. Eventually, when we showed him the love we shared, he wanted to stay with us.”</p>
<p>        “Jin seems very mature… It’s hard to believe that happened,” Hoseok said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>        “He’s the oldest of us all. He certainly helps me rein the boys in,” I said, chuckling. “Next was Yoongi. He was even colder than Namjoon… I rescued him from the hybrid fighting ring. He’s a panther, so it only made sense to people that he should be a fighter. He had to kill some of his best friends in order to survive, and when I got him, he was ready to die. I caught him trying to kill himself a few times when he came, and by the third, I couldn’t help but cry. I knew his story before he could tell me, and he always tells me that seeing me cry breaks his heart, and he says that all he wants to do is see me happy. He constantly tells me that he’s alive for me, and that he’ll do whatever to protect me.”</p>
<p>        “The one from last night… He seems skeptical of me,” Hoseok replied, clearly upset.</p>
<p>        “Don’t worry, Hoseok,” I said, reaching and holding his hand. “It’s just how Yoongi is. It took him forever to lighten up to Tae, only because Tae is excitable. I’m sure he’ll warm up to you right away.”</p>
<p>        “Does he have a relationship with the others?” He asked. “Other than you?”</p>
<p>        “Well, kind of. The other boys love him, as does he, but I’ve only ever seen him actually have sex with Jimin. He’ll join in if it’s like me and Jin or Jimin and Kookie, but that’s about all. He kisses the others every now and then, but it’s like he just has a special bond with Jimin and I. Don’t get me wrong, he loves the others with all his heart, he’s just more… <em>intimate</em> with the two of us…” I replied, nodding. “Jungkook was next. He’s physically the strongest of us all, being a bunny hybrid, a Holland lope to be exact. I found him in a back alley, almost dead. I couldn’t take him to the hospital, as I had four hybrids and that would raise questions. I brought him home in a panic, and luckily at the time it was just the four boys and I. Jin knew a lot about medical stuff, since he was the helper on his farm, and managed to save his life. Kookie was so fragile and scared back then, it’s wonderful to see how much he’s bloomed. He’s the youngest of the group but has the biggest heart. He’s also a pain in the ass a lot,” I said, laughing.</p>
<p>        “Did it take him a while to open up to you?” Hoseok asked.</p>
<p>        “Actually, quite the opposite. When he was well, and I told him about what I did, he had assumed that he would stay with us. He joined our relationship without even asking, and took a liking to Tae,” I smiled at the thought, nodding and looking away. My smile turned to a frown as I thought of Jimin. “My last was Jimin. He came only a few months ago to us, and he’s still pretty broken. I found him at the circus. I went to get a scope of the hybrids, just to see how they were treated, and I’m not sure what I expected. They were treated… with very little respect, but the care was there, it was just hidden by money. Jimin, however, was the worst case I think I’ve ever seen. He caught my eye, as he was the only one crying and being wiped. He was forced to do stupid little tricks, and people in the crowd yelled very derogatory things to him. When the show was over, I went to the back to take a look at him. He was in a cage on a cart, one that has to be pulled by a truck, and was stripped naked and cowering…”</p>
<p>        “My god… what did they do to him?” Hoseok whispered, surprised.</p>
<p>        “Well, when I looked at him, he had scars all over his body, fresh and old. I remember thinking that this kid was a goner if I didn’t do something. I remember getting his attention, and he seemed so amazed to see me, like he’s never seen someone this close other than his masters… He actually was very brave, because he crawled over to me and touched my face. That’s when his master came, screaming, making him crawl back into a ball and scream in terror. I looked at the master, and almost punched him, if it wasn’t for my good friend who was helping me. I just threw my money at him and told him to open the cage. The man did as told, and Jimin almost flew at me and clung to me. I managed to get him some clothes as we went home. Instead of cowering away from me, he clings to me. He was terrified of the boys when they first met but seemed calmed by Yoongi. It took a long time for him to trust the others, and whenever you made a quick movement, he’d be in the corner of the room, holding his ears and screaming. He’s really improved since he came to us and is best friends with Tae and Kookie. They all play all the time,” I said, giggling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^)</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,145 </p>
<p>        “Y/N!” I heard someone yell, and stood up quickly, along with Hoseok.</p>
<p>        I sprinted into the open area, where I saw Jimin holding his knee and Jin examining him. I ran faster, sliding on my knees to him and grabbing his face, wiping his tears. His knee was scraped, making me sigh in relief. I kissed his forehead, softly glaring at Tae and Kookie.</p>
<p>        “What happened?” I asked.</p>
<p>        “We were just playing around, and he tripped,” Kookie said, bashful.</p>
<p>        “They were being too rough,” Namjoon said, shaking his head at them.</p>
<p>        “Boys, I told you Jimin still needed time to adjust. He’s not as high energy as you boys yet!” I scolded, sighing and looking back at Jimin.</p>
<p>        “It’s not their fault, it’s okay,” Jimin said with wide doe eyes.</p>
<p>        “Come on, let’s go get a band aid,” I mumbled, picking him up, making Hoseok go wide eyed.</p>
<p>        I ignored him, quickly walking to the house, where I sat him in the chair and grabbed the first aid kit. I took a look at his knee, cleaning it up and putting a band aid onto the scrap. He smiled at me, and it was like he was a kid in a candy shop. He pecked my lips before sprinting out to play more with Tae and Kookie. Yoongi, Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok all came in to the house, and Hoseok seemed surprised.</p>
<p>        “How strong are you?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.</p>
<p>        “Strong enough to take down anyone who tries to hurt you,” I said, smirking at him, causing him to blush. Yoongi grabbed my hand, slowly leading me upstairs.</p>
<p>        “I need you,” He said, and I noticed Hoseok blush even more.</p>
<p>        “Not fair! I wanted you first!” I heard Namjoon yell, rushing after us.</p>
<p>        “Well, why don’t you join?” I asked, raising my eyebrow.</p>
<p>        “Just hurry up, both of you,” Yoongi mumbled, walking quickly.</p>
<p>        Once we were all finished, the boys were fast asleep, arms trapping me to the bed. It was something I didn’t mind, our bare bodies mangled together. I felt at home and didn’t realize just how much I missed home until that moment. There was a soft knock on the door and when it opened, Namjoon and Yoongi both growled in their sleep, holding me closer.</p>
<p>        A bashful Jungkook and Jimin peeked their heads in, blushing softly at the sight. I saw Jungkook bite his lip, eyeing the scene before him. I raised my head a little, eyeing them both and waiting for them to speak.</p>
<p>        “Jin needs you, Y/N,” Jimin whispered, afraid to wake the sleeping hybrids.</p>
<p>        “Can’t it wait?” I mumbled, snuggling closer to Yoongi and closing my eyes.</p>
<p>        “He said it’s important,” Jungkook replied.</p>
<p>        I tried not to groan as I wiggled my way out of the boy’s arms. I stood up, letting Jungkook and Jimin open the door wider and stare me up and down as I got dressed. When I looked back at Namjoon and Yoongi, the two were cuddling close, Yoongi’s head on Namjoon’s bare chest, making my heart beat faster.</p>
<p>        I walked out, following the two horny boys who kept staring at me with red faces, making me laugh. We made it to the living room where all the boys sat, and when Hoseok saw me, he couldn’t look at me in the eyes. His face grew a small tint of red, matching his hair.</p>
<p>        “What’s up, Jin?” I mumbled, trying to act annoyed. He looked up from the laptop, his glasses perched on his nose as he chuckled and stood up, coming over and smoothing my hair down.</p>
<p>        “Missed us, huh?” He asked, smirking.</p>
<p>        “You have no idea,” I mumbled back. He chuckled, pecking my lips before sitting back in his spot, typing away. “So, you disturbing me from those two and being comfortable better be good.”</p>
<p>        “Actually, I didn’t need you for anything,” He replied, a sly smirk on his lips. “I think you’ve been played.”</p>
<p>        I turned to the bear and bunny, who were high fiving. I gave an annoyed scoff, crossing my arms and staring them down as they smiled at me. I shrugged, sitting next to Jin and snuggling into his shoulder, causing the two boys to pout.</p>
<p>        “That’s okay, they’ll have to deal with Namjoon and Yoongi,” I said, smiling at them. They look at each other, pale faced.</p>
<p>        “Okay, who took her?” A voice sounded from the stairs, two pairs of feet coming down. The bear and bunny turned, sprinting outside, no doubt to their hiding spot, making me laugh.</p>
<p>        “Why’d you leave?” Namjoon asked, entering the room with Yoongi, who was scowling.</p>
<p>        The two boys had on jeans and remained shirtless. Hoseok was wide eyed, his red tint on his cheeks growing bigger as he stared out the window, trying to keep his mind off them. Jin didn’t even have to look at the two when he began smirking and biting his lip, his eyes not leaving the screen. I looked at Hoseok, eyes softening as I looked back at the two, who understood what I was getting at. They left the room without a word before coming back completely dressed.</p>
<p>        “Just until he’s comfortable,” I whispered to them as they sat down next to me. They nodded, kissing my cheek as they relaxed a bit. Hoseok looked back at us, still wide eyed, making me scold myself for being so careless.</p>
<p>        “Who’s the Alphas?” He suddenly asked, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise.</p>
<p>        “I’m sorry?” I said, moving my head to the side as the boys tensed up slightly.</p>
<p>        “Normally with more than one hybrid, there’s alphas, betas, and omegas, right? I’m wondering where you all stand,” He replied, blushing softly. “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>        “No, it’s okay,” Namjoon said, cutting in. “Yoongi, Y/N, and I would be the Alphas, I think. Jin and Taehyung are Betas, and by how you present yourself, you seem to be a beta as well, and Jungkook and Jimin are omegas that often show dominant attitudes, depending on who they’re with.” Hoseok had a curious look on his face, making me smile. He certainly had a fox attitude with all these questions.</p>
<p>        “I thought omegas were more submissive?” He said, confused.</p>
<p>        “Normally, but with Namjoon and I, they wouldn’t dare. They switch with Taehyung, Jin, Y/N, and each other. It’s a constant fight for dominance, and dependent on the day, we let them win,” Yoongi said, nonchalantly.</p>
<p>        “If we don’t let them win sometimes, they won’t stop whining,” I said, throwing my head back in a groan.</p>
<p>        “Hmm, interesting, and you think I’m a beta?” Hoseok asked, ears perked. “I’ve never been a beta…”</p>
<p>        “Your personality shows it,” Namjoon replied, nodding. “What have you always been?”</p>
<p>        “An omega,” He mumbled, looking back out the window, making me flinch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^)</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,489</p>
<p>        “How so?” Jin asked, causing him to wince. “Oh, I’m sorry. If it’s too soon, you don’t have to tell us. I was just curious.”</p>
<p>         “No, it’s okay… um… well, I just remember being forced to be weak. If I didn’t want to be hurt, I had to comply, so that’s what I did,” He said, making me frown. He sat up straight at when he saw me, looking worried. “But, it was a long time ago.”</p>
<p>        “That’s awful, Hoseok… I’m sorry,” I mumbled, biting my lip.</p>
<p>         “No, it’s okay. I’m safe now, right? No need to dwell on the past, we can only keep moving forward,” He said, giving a small smile.</p>
<p>        “You’re safe now, I promise you that,” Namjoon said, giving a small smile. “I’m sorry you went through that. We’ve all been through shit in our lives, but this girl will keep you safe.” Namjoon kissed my head, making me frown more at his words.</p>
<p>        “Don’t even doubt it, you’ve done a great job so far,” Yoongi growled, giving a playful glare. “You’re amazing.”</p>
<p>        “Y/N!!” I heard Taehyung shout, running down the stairs and pouncing on me, making the breath get knocked out of me.</p>
<p>        “Hi, Tae,” I choked out, laughing slightly.</p>
<p>        “Let’s go for a walk, you love walks!!” He shouted, making me brighten up, along with Namjoon.</p>
<p>        “Can I come?” Namjoon asked, making Taehyung nod excited.</p>
<p>         “Okay, boys, go get ready,” I said, making them stand and run upstairs, making Jin laugh.</p>
<p>         “It takes a lot to make Joon act like a kid, but that’s always one of them,” He said, chuckling.</p>
<p>        “Do you boys want to join?” I asked, looking between them. Hoseok’s ears were perked up, eyes bright with excitement.</p>
<p>        “I’d love to. I haven’t been in the woods in years,” He said, making me give a soft smile as my heart ached.</p>
<p>        “Okay, go get ready, we’ll wait for you,” I said, smiling. He ran upstairs, causing Yoongi to give a small smile.</p>
<p>        “He’s cute,” He mumbled, making me give a mocking gasp, along with Jin.</p>
<p>        “Is THE Min Yoongi liking the new hybrid?” Jin asked, making Yoongi roll his eyes.</p>
<p>        “I just said he’s cute,” He replied, smiling at me. “I’ll skip out on the walk, I have to find the two who took you in the first place.” He kissed me before running outside, making me laugh.</p>
<p>        “Me too, love. I’ll be here, working a bit,” He said, eyeing the laptop with his brows furrowed. I leaned over, looking at the screen. It had a bunch of medical information on it, making my heart swell. “I want to help as much as possible,” He said, looking at me with soft eyes. I leaned up, giving him a soft kiss.</p>
<p>        “You’ll be wonderful, Jin. Just make sure you take a break and eat something, yeah?” I said, making him smile and nod.</p>
<p>        “Ready?” Namjoon asked, running downstairs, tail wagging. Taehyung wasn’t too far behind him, and Hoseok was right after. I chuckled, nodding and giving Jin a peck on the lips before exiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        We walked in silence for a while, following the path naturally made from us walking it so much. The boys were a little more ahead of me, occasionally stopping to stare at a plant or go deeper into the woods before coming back and moving forward.</p>
<p>        I was walking further back, staring at the bonding boys. Hoseok was talking up a storm with the two, and he even belted out a laugh every now and then. His laugh was cute and loud, it made me want to hear it all the time. I shook my head, crossing my arms from the cold afternoon air, shivering. Hoseok would eventually be leaving us, I can’t grow attached. I have six beautiful boys who I love with all my heart, and who love me. But is there room for one more? Would the others love him with me? It won’t work if it’s just me…</p>
<p>        I was taken out of my thoughts when a jacket went around my shoulders. Tae’s stripped tail swaying as he gave a lopsided smile, pressing a kiss to my temple before rejoining the other boys ahead. I gave a small laugh, shaking my head and snaking my arms through the sleeves.</p>
<p>        The three boys stopped abruptly, making me freeze. Their hearing was stronger than my own, and they had to have heard something. Namjoon looked at me, motioning me over. I quietly walked over, his arm snaking around my waist protectively.</p>
<p>        Then, I heard it. A bullet shot through the air, making the boys surround me. Even Hoseok looked protective, much to my surprise, but I didn’t have time for that. I got out of the hybrid circle, trying to be as quiet as I could as I walked towards the sound. I heard Namjoon whisper after me, but I ignored him, getting behind a tree.</p>
<p>        Three men with guns stood by a cowering hybrid. I could vaguely see his tail; my guess was that he was a squirrel hybrid. He was covering his head, crying. My heart broke, and I looked at the boys. Hoseok and Taehyung looked terrified, shaking their head at me. Namjoon was firm and hard, ready to attack if need be. He shook his head, but I gave a small smile, grabbing his shirt and bringing him close.</p>
<p>        “Take the boys home, yeah? I’ll be there soon,” I whispered, pecking his lips.</p>
<p>        “I’m not leaving you here alone,” He growled, scowling.</p>
<p>        “Joonie, I’ll be okay. You trained me, remember? Take care of our boys, I can’t just leave this hybrid, he looks like a kid,” I begged, staring at him. He huffed, nodding.</p>
<p>        “If you aren’t back in twenty minutes, I’m coming back for you,” He said, turning and nodding to Taehyung, who stared at me in fear. I gave a small smile, shaking my head as Namjoon dragged them away. Before Hoseok was dragged, he squeezed my hand in comfort, flashing a reassuring smile, making me feel calmer.</p>
<p>        I walked out to the open, making the men holding their guns freeze and look at me before they started laughing.</p>
<p>        “Who are you?” I asked, walking toward them, the hybrid curling into a ball even more.</p>
<p>        “Move along, little lady,” One said, holding the gun to the hybrid. I stepped in front of him, eyebrows raised and hands on hips.</p>
<p>        “This is my land, and there’s a no hunting or trespassing sign on it. Do I really need to call the police?” I asked. They froze, eyeing each other.</p>
<p>        “I guess not, but that hybrids ours,” He growled, lowering his gun.</p>
<p>        “Honey, do you know these men? Are they your owners?” I asked the hybrid, looking over my shoulders. I got a good look at him. He was bloody and already had maybe two bullets in him. How was he still alive? He shook his head no, making me nod and look at the men.</p>
<p>        “He says no, and anything on my land is mine. Get lost,” I growled, glaring. They glared back, turning around and beginning to walk. I went to the hybrid, kneeling down.</p>
<p>        “It’s okay, you’re safe,” I whispered, reaching to help him up, but he cowered further. “Come with me, I can help you.”</p>
<p>        He eyed me, nodding and standing, arm around my shoulders. We walked back to the path as he limped along. His ears perked up, but before I could ask what was wrong, a gunfire shot through my ears. Pain erupted through my side and I fell forward, making the boy yelp. I bit hard on my teeth, holding a scream. I heard the men shouting.</p>
<p>        “Shit, you shot the girl! Idiot! Let’s get out of here!” He shouted. I heard rustling, knowing they were running.</p>
<p>        “Oh, no no no,” The hybrid said, helping me up. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>        “Come on, we got to get back,” I said, gritting my teeth and pressing my hand hard to my side, stifling a scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        We arrived back, and I saw Jin, Yoongi, and Namjoon were pacing outside. I watched Yoongi lift his nose, smelling the air, before his eyes landed on us. He sprinted over, causing the other two to look at us.</p>
<p>        “What the fuck happened?” He asked, panicked.</p>
<p>        “I’m fine,” I said, gritting my teeth. “Bullet went through, I think.”</p>
<p>        “Bullet?!” Jin shouted, running over and eyeing us both.</p>
<p>        “I’m fine; help him,” I said, nodding to the hybrid. “He’s got a couple bullets in him, he needs it more than me.</p>
<p>        “Y/N,” Jin said, grabbing the hybrid. “You need help too.”</p>
<p>        “Go Jin,” I said, falling over when the support of the hybrid was gone. I shot both my hands in front of me, my body trembling as it hit the ground, making me scream. I knelt back, gripping my side again. What organs were there? Oh god, I hope Jin studied bullet wounds….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^); <b>GORE</b>(Just this Chapter)</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,229</p>
<p>            Namjoon lifted me up, making me yelp in pain, gritting my teeth. He took me to our outdoor patio, gently setting me on the couch. I continued to hold me side, the feeling of hot, sticky goo seeping through. I was losing a lot of blood and could feel myself faltering in and out of consciousness, but I held on.</p>
<p>            “What happened?” I heard Hoseok say, a slight panic in his voice. There was a whimper, and I opened my eyes to see Jimin staring at me, wide eyed. I gave a small smile, shaking my head.</p>
<p>            “I’m fine, boys,” I mumbled, not having enough strength.</p>
<p>            “She was shot, and she is certainly not alright,” Namjoon said, eyes wide. Yoongi stood beside him, eyeing the situation, his black tail swishing.</p>
<p>            “How on earth was she shot?” Jungkook asked, coming out, looking furious. “This is our land, why is there anyone with guns on it in the first place?”</p>
<p>            “Guys,” I said quietly, but no words formed.</p>
<p>            “Jin! She’s fainting!” Namjoon shouted.</p>
<p>            “Don’t let her! I’ll be there in a minute,” I heard him shout back.</p>
<p>            “Y/N, baby, stay awake, stay with us,” He said, putting his hands on my cheeks, making me open my eyes and squint at him.</p>
<p>            “I’m so sleepy,” I managed to say, closing my eyes.</p>
<p>            “She’s losing a lot of blood,” Yoongi said, making me scared. I tried not to show my fear, but it seems that the boys saw right through it.</p>
<p>            “It’ll be okay, you’ll be okay,” Tae said, making me wonder when he showed up.</p>
<p>            “I just… can’t stay awake,” I mumbled out, closing my eyes. I felt my body go limp, and Namjoon screaming for Jin. Everything was dark, and no pain ensued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            I was comfortable, content even. I was dreaming of the boys and having a good day. Nothing seemed out of place, until the shooting pain in my side hit me. It’s like it was on fire, and I quickly woke up, unfortunately.</p>
<p>            I was in the sunroom on one of the couches. Namjoon and Yoongi were holding me down while Jin’s gloved finger was in the wound. I hissed in pain, jerking, but Namjoon’s grip tightened. Jin looked at me with sad, apologetic eyes.</p>
<p>            “Some shrapnel broke off. We need to get it out…” He mumbled, continuing. I let him, biting my lip to avoid screaming. I remember Jungkook not being happy, and if he heard me scream, he’d barge into the room, no doubt with the other three. I didn’t want Jimin to see this… Tae either….</p>
<p>            “Okay, last one,” Jin said, pulling it out.</p>
<p>            “Jesus, don’t we have any drugs?” I choked out, sweat dripping down my forehead.</p>
<p>            “I didn’t think we’d need any of the intense stuff when I was out getting some,” Jin said back, a small smile on his lips. “Are you tired?”</p>
<p>            “Very much so, but the adrenaline is keeping me awake,” I replied back, laying my head down as Namjoon wiped the sweat from my face.</p>
<p>            “Okay, Y/N, we have to stitch this up,” Jin said, biting his lip.</p>
<p>            “That’s okay, I trust you,” I mumbled back, resting my eyes.</p>
<p>            “You’ve done this before, Jin. You can do this,” Yoongi whispered, giving a small smile.</p>
<p>            “Yeah, but never to bullet wounds! Or to someone awake and without numbing agents…” He replied, looking panicked.</p>
<p>            “Jin, baby,” I said, looking at his ears go back and forth from stress. “You can do this, I promise.”</p>
<p>            “Have faith in yourself, we’ve seen you do this, it’s just a little different circumstances,” Namjoon said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Jin sighed, getting the supplies ready.</p>
<p>            “Can I come in?” A voice sounded from the door. I couldn’t lift my head as the two boys were still holding me down. Namjoon nodded, still staring at me with soft eyes. Hoseok came into view on the opposite side of the couch. He frowned, ears flying to his head.</p>
<p>            “Hey, don’t worry,” I said, smiling softly. “I’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>            “How do we know?” He asked, gaining a glare and a hush from Yoongi. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>            “No, it’s okay,” I replied. “It’s okay to be scared, Hoseok. I’m terrified. I can’t go to a hospital in fear of them coming to the house to see what happened, then seeing you all. I’m scared that I’ve lost too much blood, and everything will not be okay… but I trust Jin, and I trust all of you. Don’t worry, I’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>            “Okay, here it goes… Hoseok, will you hold her hand?” Jin asked. Hoseok nodded, leaning down and grabbing my hand, holding it tight. I bit my lip, fear coursing through me.</p>
<p>            The needle went through my skin, and I tried jerking away, but the two boys held me down. Hybrids were a lot stronger than humans, so it was impossible to get out of their grip. I held back a scream, turning my head to the back of the couch as a couple tears poured down my cheeks. Another poke made me whimper in pain, and I could tell the boys were struggling.</p>
<p>            “Okay, Y/N, focus on my voice, okay,” Hoseok said, but it was hard. He continued to speak, but the pain was excruciating. Who would have guessed a stitching job would be so painful without morphine? The pain grew so strong, my eyes shut and didn’t open again, my consciousness gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            When I woke up again, I was in a soft bed. I smiled, trying to sit up, but pain flew to my side, making me bite my lip and wince. An arm was across my chest, hand gripping the opposite shoulder. I looked, only to have my cheek bump into Jungkook’s nose. He was asleep, and I gave a small smile. I moved the hair sticking to his face, causing him to stir awake. His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled, until he remembered the situation.</p>
<p>            “Are you alright?” He asked, sitting up and cross legged.</p>
<p>            “I’m okay, Kookie,” I replied, trying to sit up with him. He helped me, and the pain shot through my body.</p>
<p>            “You smell scared… and like you’re hurting,” He mumbled, eyeing me. “I’ll find those guys.”</p>
<p>            “Kookie, no,” I said, gripping is cheeks with my hands. “Please, don’t. I think they didn’t mean to hit me, they panicked.” That’s when I remembered the other hybrid… Oh no. “Wait, where is the squirrel?” Jungkook looked away, ashamed. “Are you kidding me?”</p>
<p>            I tried to stand, but the pain was too strong, and I almost fell to the ground, if Jungkook hadn’t caught me. He helped me get to the dining room, where the rest of the boys were talking. Jimin and Tae were just staring at their hands, ignoring the older boys.</p>
<p>            “Where is he?” I asked, gaining attention. Tae and Jimin jumped up, running over to hug me, but Jungkook growled, making them freeze. I chuckled, giving them a side hug.</p>
<p>            “He’s in the living room…” Namjoon mumbled, not meeting my eyes.</p>
<p>            “These idiots decided to interrogate him,” Jin growled, glaring.</p>
<p>            “Damnit guys!” I shouted, making Hoseok flinch. “Why would you do that?”</p>
<p>            “We had to figure out what happened to you… Didn’t do too much good…” Yoongi mumbled, ashamed.</p>
<p>            “We did get his name, though,” Namjoon said. “His name is Jisung, but he likes to be called Han.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^)</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,253</p>
<p>            “Let me guess, that’s all you got out of him?” I asked, crossing my arms, flinching.</p>
<p>            “Yes, he’s a bit jumpy,” Yoongi said, eyeing me.</p>
<p>            “Of course he is, he’s a squirrel hybrid,” I said, giving a small smile. “Thank you guys, but I think you just scared him more…”</p>
<p>            “You’re not going to talk to him,” Namjoon said, standing up. This is why he was an Alpha. He’s a wolf, yes, but his leadership and worry for his pack shows.</p>
<p>            “Joon, I have to,” I said, eyeing him. “Please, calm down. I’m not dead.”</p>
<p>            “But you got hurt,” Tae said, pitching in.</p>
<p>            “Yes, helping Han,” I said, pointing towards the living room. “If it wasn’t for me, he would’ve been killed. Do I need to remind you what happened when I saved Jungkook?” The boys tensed up, while Jimin and Hoseok looked at everyone, confused.</p>
<p>            “We don’t talk about that,” Jin said, staring at me with soft eyes.</p>
<p>            “Yes, but you realize the positives of it? We got Jungkook,” I said, looking at the tense bunny, hugging his waist to calm him down. “Sometimes, I’m going to get hurt. My job is to make sure no one else gets the pain you all have gone through. Now, I’m going to talk to him.”</p>
<p>            “I’ll come with you,” Yoongi and Namjoon said at the same time, standing up. I shook my head, running my hand through my hair.</p>
<p>            “You two did enough,” I said, giving a small smile. “Jimin and Tae are too nervous around newbies to join, and Jungkook and Jin are too flustered…” I looked at Hoseok, who still seemed confused about what I said. “Would you mind joining me? It may help him knowing you’re new here too.”</p>
<p>            “Of course, I’d love to help,” He said, giving a small smile and standing up.</p>
<p>            “Protect her,” Namjoon told Hoseok, who nodded.</p>
<p>            “Yes, I’m going to get mauled by a squirrel hybrid who looks like a child, thanks for the faith,” I said, winking at Joon, who gave a crooked smile, relaxing a little.</p>
<p>            I turned away, Hoseok following close behind. I held my side, walking slowly to the living room doors and walking in. It was dark, and all the doors were closed. A figure sat in the corner, crouched and trembling. The large, reddish orange tail wrapped around him, his ears twitching. I quietly shut the door, and he flinched, hitting the wall and staring bug eyed. I went to the couch, carefully sitting as Hoseok followed.</p>
<p>            “Hello, are you alright?” I asked, quietly. He looked at me, eyeing Hoseok for a minute before crawling over, sniffing the air and sitting in front of me, holding my hands.</p>
<p>            “You got hurt because of me,” He choked out, tears flowing down his cheeks.</p>
<p>            “And you would’ve died if I didn’t help you,” I replied, making him wince and look up at me. I gave a small smile, wiping his tears. “I’m sorry about Yoongi and Namjoon. They can be a bit… too protective.”</p>
<p>            “They were scary,” He said, looking down. “They asked me all these questions, and their voices sounded like the men from the woods.”</p>
<p>            “Would you mind me asking some questions? If you aren’t ready to speak, I understand,” I said, looking at him with careful eyes.</p>
<p>            “No, you’re very nice,” He mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. “You give off this scent that I’ve never smelled on another human.”</p>
<p>            “The scent of compassion, mixed with a calming atmosphere,” Hoseok said, gaining the squirrels attention. “I smell it too.”</p>
<p>            “Are you new here?” Han asked, eyeing him with wide eyes. Hoseok nodded, giving a small smile.</p>
<p>            “I just came here yesterday,” He said, chuckling. “I’ve only known these people for two days and know I can trust them… especially this girl, she’ll take care of you.” I didn’t have time to respond as Han looked at me, smiling softly.</p>
<p>            “I can see that,” He said, clearing his throat. His hands didn’t leave mine, and you could see the fear in his face as he thought back. “My name is Jisung, but I prefer Han. I’ll turn 18 this year, and I live with eight other hybrids, along with another woman.”</p>
<p>            “Eight? Are they… illegal?” I mumbled, making him look up in surprise. He looked like he said the wrong thing, but I gave a small smile. “It’s okay… I have two illegals as well. Is this woman nice to you?”</p>
<p>            “Yes. She has a similar scent to yours, but her strength covers it a lot… She loves us, though, and she would die for us,” He said, nodding.</p>
<p>            “What about the other hybrids? Whose the Alpha?” I whispered, giving a small smile. He frowned, looking at the covered window.</p>
<p>            “His name is Chan, and he’s a lion hybrid. He’s not like your Alpha though. He’s soft, and kind,” He mumbled, looking embarrassed.</p>
<p>            “I promise Joon can be kind, he’s just panicked about me,” I said, squeezing his hand in comfort. “How did you end up with those men?</p>
<p>            “They kidnapped me,” He said, realization hitting me. “Oh, God. I went outside for a while to cool my mind, and they must have grabbed me. They must be so scared.”</p>
<p>            “It’s okay, how about I call them? Do you know you’re humans number?” I asked, pulling out my cell phone.</p>
<p>            “Yes, her name is Emily,” He said, giving me her number. It rang a couple times before a woman answered.</p>
<p>            “Hello?” She said, quizzically.</p>
<p>            “Is this Emily?” I asked.</p>
<p>            “Whose asking?” She said, cautious.</p>
<p>            “My name is Y/N Y/LN. I think I have a hybrid of yours… Han?” I asked, and she let out a big sigh of relief.</p>
<p>            “Oh my god, you have him? How? Why?” She asked, and I could tell she was trying not to cry.</p>
<p>            “He said he was kidnapped, I found him being hunted by a few men on my property,” I replied, making Han’s tail twitch at the sound of Emily’s voice.</p>
<p>            “Is he alright?” She choked out. I heard a couple more voices and knew it was her other hybrids.</p>
<p>            “Yes, he’s okay now. One of my hybrids patched him up. He was shot a couple of times, but he’s getting better,” I said, smiling at Han.</p>
<p>            “Shot?!” She shouted, and I flinched.</p>
<p>            “No, he’s okay. I promise, he’s safe with me,” I said, smiling. “Want to talk to him?”</p>
<p>            “Actually, I’d like to come get him. Where are you?” She begged, making me smile softly.</p>
<p>            “There is one thing I have to make sure of if you come to my home,” I said, getting down to business. “Han tells me you have eight hybrids, why?” I could practically feel her tense up on the other line. She was quiet for a while, so I spoke up. “I have seven hybrids of my own, and I used to have more.” Again, silence.</p>
<p>            “<em>O</em><em>mnes auxilium</em>,” She whispered, and I gave a small smile.</p>
<p>            “<em>Constat soror mea</em>,” I replied, gaining confused looks from the hybrids. I gave her my address, hanging up the phone. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the others.”</p>
<p>           Han was hesitant and looked at Hoseok for help. Hoseok nodded, encouraging him. Han nodded, following me into the dining room. The boys stared, and Yoongi and Namjoon looked bashful.</p>
<p>           “Han, this is my family, Jin, Tae, Jimin, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Namjoon. Everyone, this is Han. His family is coming to pick him up, and I think we’ll be in touch for a long time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^)</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,375</p>
<p>           We sat around the living room, the boys getting to know Han. Taehyung and Jungkook took a particular liking to him, probably because they weren’t the youngest now. They all chatted up a storm, and Namjoon and Yoongi even apologized. </p>
<p>            I looked at Han, trying to see how his wounds were. He was shot a couple of times, and there were bandages covering every wound on his body. This poor guy, he was still so young. He didn’t deserve what was given to him. </p>
<p>            The doorbell rang, and I got up, running over. I looked through the peep hole and saw a girl with about eight other hybrids surrounding her. I opened it, and the next thing I knew, I was engulfed in a hug.</p>
<p>            “Thank you for helping him, thank you so much,” She cried, making me hug back and smile.</p>
<p>            “It’s the best thing I could do,” I replied, pulling away and smiling. “He’s banged up, but he’ll live. Jin made sure of it.”</p>
<p>            I took a look behind and noticed the hybrids. My eyes landed on a Wolf and Fox hybrid, and my heart sank as my eyes widened a bit. She looked at where I was looking, and looked back, eyes just as wide.</p>
<p>            “You have a wolf?” She whispered, making me nod.</p>
<p>            “And a fox,” I replied, staring at her. </p>
<p>            “Foxes are so rare, how?” She asked.</p>
<p>            “We rescued him yesterday,” I said, making her groan.</p>
<p>            “Boys, you may want to stay here,” Emily said, but they ignored her, the lion hybrid walking past and into the house. Once they reached the living room, I heard a low growl, making me push past the all. Namjoon was standing, staring the other wolf down. I clung to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.</p>
<p>            “Joonie, don’t,” I said, squeezing his tense body.</p>
<p>            “Changbin, back off,” I heard Emily say. The other wolf was calm, even a little fearful. He stood his ground, eyeing the Alpha. </p>
<p>            “Namjoon,” I warned, pulling away and grabbing his face to look at me. His facial features softened, and he stopped growling. “It’s okay. You’re in charge here, they get that. They’re guests, I’m sure they understand that. Calm down and go sit with Jin.” He huffed, giving one last glare to Changbin, walking and sitting next to Jin.</p>
<p>            I looked at Emily, giving an apologetic smile. I turned to Hoseok, a bit more fearful of him. I trusted him, but he was still new, and I had no idea how he’d react with another fox hybrid. The other one was young and hiding behind the lion. Hoseok seemed curious about him, but his body was tense.</p>
<p>            I got distracted by Han running past me, hugging Emily tight, making me smile. Emily was crying and trying not to hurt him. I went and sat in between Yoongi and Hoseok. Yoongi put his arm around me, kissing the side of my head.</p>
<p>            “You did good, Y/N,” He said, making me smile softly.</p>
<p>            “I can’t thank you all enough,” Emily said, wiping her tears. “Oh, how rude of me, let me introduce my boys. This is Chan, the lion hybrid. Then we have Hyunjin, a Red Panda, Minho, whose a cheetah, Felix the koala, Seungmin the stag, Jeongin the fox, Changbin the Wolf, and Woojin the bear.”</p>
<p>            Jimin stood up, wide eyed as Woojin smiled at me. I was surprised at Jimin’s sudden courage. He was always so nervous around new comers, he’d stick by Yoongi or Jungkook. He walked over to Woojin, smiling big and sniffing. Woojin did the same, smiling at the boy. They hugged, and I couldn’t help but smile bigger.</p>
<p>            “Brother,” Woojin said, high fiving him. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen another Bear.”</p>
<p>            “Me too,” He replied, laughing.</p>
<p>            “Well, that’s Jimin, my bear,” I said, smiling at him. “Namjoon the wolf, Jin the alpaca, Yoongi the panther, Hoseok the fox, Taehyung the tiger, Jungkook the bunny, and I’m Y/N.”</p>
<p>            “It’s a pleasure, Y/N,” She said, smiling. “You’re a rescuer, like me.”</p>
<p>            “You are?” Yoongi asked, surprised.</p>
<p>            “Mhmm, it’s why I have so many hybrids. Y/N and I gave the codes through the phone,” She replied, nodding. “I live like ten miles up the road. If anything ever goes south, come there. I think our lands connect.”</p>
<p>            “That’s perfect, the same goes for you,” I said, standing and shaking her hand.</p>
<p>            “Thank you for saving Jisung,” Chan said, smiling softly at me.</p>
<p>            “I couldn’t just let him die,” I replied, nodding and looking at Han, whose arms went around me in a hug.</p>
<p>            “I can never repay you,” He said, making me laugh.</p>
<p>            “There’s no need,” I replied, pinching softly under his chin when we pulled away. “Now, go home, rest. We’ll see each other again, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>            “Thank you, again,” Emily said, hugging me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            After they left, the house was quiet. My bullet wound hurt like hell, and I was lying outside, staring at the night sky. It was late, and I knew the boys had gone to sleep. I heard a small cough and looked to see Jimin. He seemed bashful, making me squint my eyes at him.</p>
<p>            “May I join you?” He asked, making me nod and look back up. Instead of sitting on the opposite couch, he sat in front of me on the floor, grabbing my hand and looking up at the stars.</p>
<p>            “That was brave of you today, Jimin,” I said, not looking at him. “I’ve never seen you do that.”</p>
<p>            “Well, he was like me,” He replied, and I could tell he was smiling. “I can be brave, sometimes.”</p>
<p>            “I know you can,” I said, sitting up and looking at him. He sat on the couch next to me, never letting go of my hand. “It was nice to see you like that.”</p>
<p>            “Well, I feel like it’s time to become brave. I’ve been sinking into myself a lot with my past,” He said, but I cut him off.</p>
<p>            “And you’re allowed to, Jiminie,” I said, placing my hand on his cheek. “You went through something traumatic, you deserve to be weary.” </p>
<p>            “Thank you,” He said, smiling and kissing the inside of my hand. “I feel like it’s time to go back to who I used to be before the circus. I was happy, and brave…”</p>
<p>            “That’s a good goal,” I said, smiling at him. “I believe you made your first step today, by going up and hugging Woojin.”</p>
<p>            “You know, Y/N,” He said, ignoring my comment. “I sometimes wonder where we’d all be if you hadn’t saved us. What we’d be doing.”</p>
<p>            “Interesting thought,” I replied, grabbing his free hand with my own and running my thumbs across the back. “I think I’d be a breeder, like my dad, if my mom wasn’t so caring and compassionate.”</p>
<p>            “I couldn’t imagine you doing that,” He replied, looking at me.</p>
<p>            “My dad was a gruff man. He got angry a lot, so I think I’d do it out of fear,” I replied, nodding.</p>
<p>            “Was he your master?” Jimin asked, eyeing me. I bit my lip, looking at him with sad eyes, nodding.</p>
<p>            “He acted like it, that’s for sure. He treated my family the same as he would treat the other hybrids, and none of it was good…” I said, sighing. “But, it’s all in the past. Come on, let’s go to bed.”</p>
<p>            “Alright… Taehyung and I are going to cuddle tonight; do you want to join?” He asked, holding my hand and leading me inside. I smiled, nodding.</p>
<p>            We made it upstairs, and Tae got really excited when he saw me. Jungkook was asleep in the other bed, shirtless. I went over to Jungkook as Jimin hopped in bed, covering him with the blanket, making his nose twitch. I smiled, kissing his forehead before walking over to the boys, laying in the middle. Taehyung engulfed me in his arms, accidently hitting the bullet wound, making me hiss in pain and him retracting his arms.</p>
<p>            “Sorry,” He whispered, eyes wide.</p>
<p>            “It’s okay, Tae,” I said, giving a small smile. They placed their arms around me in a way that left them holding each other as well. It was peaceful, and I was easily able to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^)</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,454</p>
<p>           It’s been a few months since the incident. My bullet wound was all healed up and would occasionally have phantom pains, while Hoseok has been here for quite some time. He really took a liking to the other boys, and vice versa. He smiles and laughs all the time now and plays with Taehyung and Jungkook a lot. He’s taken an interesting turn with Yoongi, and they constantly blush around each other, which is a turn when it comes to Yoongi.</p>
<p>           I was sat in the garden, biting my nails in panic. I came here to get some alone time, to clear my thoughts. Hoseok had improved so much, it was time to ask him if he wanted to go to the rehabilitated counties. A part of me didn’t want to ask, just wanted him to stay with us, even if he was just our friend. New feelings bloomed for this hybrid the longer he stayed. I had talked to Jin and Namjoon about the possible feelings, and they couldn’t help but agree. They felt the same thing for the hybrid. There was no need to as Yoongi and Jimin, Yoongi was on board with his actions and Jimin loved everyone.</p>
<p>           I sighed, bringing my knees closer to my chest as I stared at the sky. It was cloudy today, and I expected rain to fall soon. I heard a soft cough and turned to look at all the hybrids, standing and staring at me.</p>
<p>           “You smell sad,” Jimin said, eyeing me.</p>
<p>           “Oh, no,” I said, smiling softly. “I’m not sad, maybe it’s the rain?”</p>
<p>           “No, you definitely smell sad,” Taehyung said, walking over and holding my face in his big hands, eyeing me. “You haven’t been crying, have you?” I laughed, taking his hands away.</p>
<p>           “No, Tae,” I said. I looked at Hoseok, who looked just as concerned.</p>
<p>           “Hobi, I think we need to talk,” I said, pursing my lips and nodding.</p>
<p>           All the boys looked at each other, fearful, as Hoseok looked confused, walking over. He could have sat opposite of me, but he decided to sit next to me. He held my hand, playing with my fingers. The boys still stood around, and I gave a sideways glance, making Jin and Namjoon usher the others away. I smiled at Hoseok sadly, only making his eyebrows furrow more.</p>
<p>           “Did I do something wrong?” He asked, wide eyed.</p>
<p>           “No, Hobi, of course not,” I replied, chuckling. “You’ve done everything right, actually. You’re better than ever….”</p>
<p>           “What’s wrong, Y/N?” He asked, squeezing my hand.</p>
<p>           “Hoseok… I think it’s time to ask if you’re ready to leave,” I said, firmly.</p>
<p>           “Leave here?” He asked, biting his lip.</p>
<p>           “Yes. Like I said in the beginning, I rescue hybrids and heal them for a rehabilitated county. Are you ready to go there?” I asked, biting my own lip. He looked out to the woods for a moment, making me freeze up.</p>
<p>           “Do you want me to leave?” He asked, eyeing me. I was now the one looking at the woods, not making eye contact.</p>
<p>           “It doesn’t matter what I want, Hobi,” I replied, looking back at him and giving a sad smile.</p>
<p>           “Well… It matters to me,” He said, making my heart flutter. I bit my lip again, looking at him. “Please, tell me.” I paused, sighing.</p>
<p>           “No, Hobi. I don’t want you to leave. You’re a great addition to our small family, and I’ve seen improvements in all my boys with you being here. You make them better,” I said, smiling. “But, ultimately, it’s your choice. This life is hard. Always running around, meeting new people, never being able to go out. Promise me something, Hoseok.”</p>
<p>           “Anything,” He said, tail wagging at my words.</p>
<p>           “You’ll at least think about it,” I said, giving a sad smile. “I made the others think about it long and hard.” He nodded, smiling bright.</p>
<p>           “Y/N,” Namjoon shouted, running over. “Heather’s here….”</p>
<p>           “What?” I asked, standing up straight, dropping Hoseok’s hands. “You and Jin take the boys down, get to the safehouse.”</p>
<p>           “Got it, come on, Hoseok,” He said, making Hoseok run after him. I straightened my clothes, walking into the house. I threw away and cleaned up anything that seemed like eight people living here. The doorbell rang, and the basement door closed. I sighed, walking over to the door and opening it, throwing a big, fake smile.</p>
<p>           “Heather! Darling, it’s been so long! Come in, come in,” I said, inviting her and her fake smile into my living space.</p>
<p>           “Hello, Y/N, it’s been too long,” She replied, walking over to the couch and sitting on it. “Dear, I bring bad news.”</p>
<p>           “What’s wrong?” I asked, pretending to be interested.</p>
<p>           “Y/N,” She said, leaning over and gripping onto my hand. I wanted to pull back, but I held my stare. “Your father’s in the hospital… Cancer, they say. He’s asking to see you.”</p>
<p>           “What?” I asked, my full attention on her.</p>
<p>           “He has maybe a week left to live… I wanted to bring you to him,” She said, standing up.</p>
<p>           “I’m sorry, but are you crazy?” I asked, eyes wide in anger. She seemed surprised at my change, trying to compose herself.</p>
<p>           “He’s your father,” She replied, making you stand up.</p>
<p>           “No, he’s a dead beat who decided when we were allowed to eat,” I said, standing up. “That man has been dead to me for a long time.”</p>
<p>           “Y/N, come on, I promised him. You’re being a brat,” She said, making you wince.</p>
<p>           “I’m being a brat? Me?” I asked, anger buzzing through me. “Heather, he hit us every day! Every time I did something wrong! He threatened to kill me! My mom!”</p>
<p>           “Well,” She started, but I cut her off.</p>
<p>           “No, don’t you dare defend him!” I yelled, staring her down. “Every time he hit or kicked me, he wished death upon me. No matter what I did, I could never please him. He deserves any pain that he gets!!” There was a cough, and Heather jumped, twisting around. I looked to see Namjoon, and I felt sick to my stomach. He was shirtless and wearing a black leather collar. Each of the boys have an emergency collar in case they get caught, but they’ve never had to use it yet.</p>
<p>           “Y/N, you own a hybrid? And a wolf one!” She said, excited. “When on earth did you get him?”</p>
<p>           “Madam, I was adopted only a month ago,” He said, making me want to vomit. “Mistress, I’m so sorry to hear about your father.”</p>
<p>           “Heather, I think you need to go,” I said, leading her to the door as she continued to stare at Namjoon with lust.</p>
<p>           “Oh, but I wanted to talk about your hybrid over there! Maybe take him for a spin,” She said, winking. I shoved her out the door, and she stumbled a little, staring at me with confusion.</p>
<p>           “The day you take my hybrid for a spin is the day you die,” I growled, making her hold her chest in shock. “Don’t come back, and don’t talk to me about my father ever again.”</p>
<p>           She huffed, turning on her heel and walking to her car. Once she was out of sight, I twisted around, staring at Namjoon taking off his collar. I walked over, putting my fist to his chest. He was strong, so it didn’t affect him. In fact, he seemed to be expecting it.</p>
<p>           “Why would you do that?” I screamed. I heard the basement door open, and out came the others, staring at us with sad eyes. “Why would you risk everything? You could get taken away! You could cause attention!”</p>
<p>           With every sentence, there was a hit to his chest. He didn’t even flinch, he just let me, making my heart break even further. He stared with sad eyes, making hot tears roll down my cheeks.</p>
<p>           “Namjoon, why would you humiliate yourself like that?” I said, my voice quivering as I took a step back. I felt my body crumple to the floor, putting my face in my hands as I sobbed.</p>
<p>           “I did it because I didn’t want you seeing that man alone,” Namjoon said, kneeling down and hugging me, letting me sob into his chest. “Now, I can go with you to make sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p>           “I don’t want to see him,” I said, hugging around Namjoon’s neck and crying into his shoulder. “I don’t want you to see him.”</p>
<p>           “Y/N,” Yoongi said, behind him. “We’d do anything for you….”</p>
<p>           I didn’t respond. Just sobbed onto Namjoon’s shoulder. I knew exactly why Namjoon did this, and I knew what the answer was, along with the rest. I didn’t have a choice but to see my father again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^); Profanity!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,072</p>
<p>           I couldn’t really remember what happened next. I was lying in my bed, eyes stinging and nose runny. I was a little confused, but knew my mind was trying to forget the events that occurred earlier. I was angry, I was upset. I turned to face where the balcony doors were, looking outside. I remember Namjoon saying that it’d be best to leave me alone for a while, much to the Maknaes dismay, but I was grateful.</p>
<p>           I thought back on my past, the one thing I tried burying with a smile. He was never a father to me, not really. It’s why I’m so compassionate to hybrids because they don’t have anyone. I was lucky enough to have my mom. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about seeing the man I hated most again after three years.</p>
<p>           I was 17 the last time I saw him, and it’s the day I moved out. I took mom with me, as she never had the courage to leave her wealthy husband. I told him that I hated his guts and wanted nothing to do with this business. He was upset, probably the most upset I’ve ever seen him, but he accepted it, apologizing for his actions.</p>
<p>           There was a soft knock on the door, and I turned to see a bashful Yoongi standing there, his black tail swishing nervously. I gave a little smile before turning back around, and he walked in, shutting it and coming over, sitting on the bed. I turned to him, looking at his hand and grabbing it, playing with his fingers.</p>
<p>           “I look so hot, huh?” I asked, giggling. He gave a small smile, shaking his head.</p>
<p>           “Only you could make jokes after having your heart ripped out,” He whispered, smiling softly. “And yes, you always look beautiful, even in this snotty state.” My heart fluttered as I looked up at him, sighing.</p>
<p>           “I’m sorry for acting that way,” I said, sitting up and bringing my covered knees to my chest, laying my cheek on them to look at Yoongi.</p>
<p>           “Don’t apologize, Y/N,” He said, furrowing his brow. “You have every right to cry and be angry.”</p>
<p>           “Oh, god,” I said, wide eyed. “I hit Joon…”</p>
<p>           “You were allowed,” I heard a voice from the door, and looked to see Namjoon walking over, giving a playful glare to Yoongi. “I thought I said she needed to be alone.” Yoongi shrugged, smirking at him.</p>
<p>           “She let me come in,” He replied. I ignored there banter, wide eyed. I felt like I could cry again.</p>
<p>           “I’m so sorry, Namjoon. I wasn’t myself, but that’s no excuse,” I rambled, before he grabbed my wrists, kissing me. I kissed back, pulling away and staring with sullen eyes.</p>
<p>           “I told you, it’s okay. You were angry, and I know you were holding yourself back. It didn’t hurt,” He said, smiling softly, making me sigh and look away.</p>
<p>           “Do you think you can come downstairs, talk to the others?” Namjoon asked, making me pause. Was I?</p>
<p>           “Yeah, sure,” I said, about to stand, but Yoongi stopped me.</p>
<p>           “Wait,” He said. I looked at him and he grabbed my face, pulling me in for a rough kiss. I easily kissed back, laughing a little. He pulled away, smirking. “I just wanted to snatch one up before the others.”</p>
<p>           “Mhmm, Yoongi,” I replied, kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>           “I love you, Y/N…. We love you,” He said, giving a small smile and standing up.</p>
<p>           We walked downstairs, and all the boys sat around the dinner table, food scattered on their plates. Jimin was barely touching it, making me concerned.</p>
<p>           “Jiminie, please eat,” I said, eyeing him. He shot up, going around the table to throw his arms around me, making me hug him back. He was taller than me, barely, but I was able to put my head into his shoulder.</p>
<p>           “I’m so sorry, don’t be sad,” He said, sniffing.</p>
<p>           “I won’t be sad if you aren’t,” I replied, pulling away and smiling softly. He dragged me over where I sat between Hoseok and Jimin. Hoseok immediately reached for my hand, squeezing it in comfort under the table.</p>
<p>           “I’m really sorry, guys,” I said, looking down.</p>
<p>           “Why?” Jin asked, surprised. “Because you cried? Because you had a mental breakdown?”</p>
<p>           “Why would you be sorry? We’ve all been there. It’s just time for you to have one,” Jungkook said, frowning.</p>
<p>           “Thanks, guys… I love you all,” I said, smiling softly. They nodded, smiling back.</p>
<p>           “Y/N, I think we need to talk about seeing your father,” Namjoon said, sitting across from me and leaning forward.</p>
<p>           “Yeah, now that your out, I’m sure Heather told everyone…” I said, groaning.</p>
<p>           “It’s okay, now I can protect you,” He replied with ease, making your heart flutter a little more.</p>
<p>           “Okay, fine. We’ll see him tomorrow, or else he’ll start sending people over to get me. I don’t want to have that fear drilled into us. Listen carefully, my father is a horrible man, he’s going to expect you to dress a certain way and refer to him as Master. You aren’t allowed to speak unless spoken to, and if otherwise, he assumes he’s allowed to… discipline you. I promise, I won’t let that happen,” I said, quickly, eyes wide in fear.</p>
<p>           “Well, he seems like every other master I’ve had, so should be okay,” He replied, smiling. I gave a small smile back, nodding.</p>
<p>           “This time it’ll be different. Joon, you’re going to have to let him hurt me,” I said, making him firm up, shaking his head.</p>
<p>           “Fuck no,” He replied, clenching his fists.</p>
<p>           “Joon, listen to me. He’s always on a power trip, he’ll try to bring me down emotionally. I doubt he’ll try to hit me, he seems weak based on Heather’s description. He’s going to say horrible things, and you need to just stand there. No growling, no angry faces, nothing,” I said, reaching my hand to go over his fist. “It’ll be okay, I promise. I lived with him for a long time, I know how to handle this.”</p>
<p>           “Y/N, I know your father is dying, but why does he want to see you? He never asked for you before?” Jin asked, eyeing me.</p>
<p>           “Every time he asked someone to retrieve me in the past, he had a life changing decision… I guess we’ll just have to see tomorrow, and hope that it doesn’t affect our lives.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^)</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,544</p>
<p>           That night, we all decided to share my king size bed. It was tight, but no one really minded being squished together. I was lying in between Namjoon and Yoongi, with Jin cuddling to Namjoon and Taehyung to Jin. At the end of the bed was Jimin and Jungkook, Jimin’s head resting on Jungkook’s chest. Surprisingly, on the other side of Yoongi was Hoseok, his arm wrapped around Yoongi’s waist and his forehead pressing to the back of his head.</p>
<p>           The soft snores and breathing was soothing to my nerves, but I found it troublesome to sleep. There was no way I was getting out of this massive mound of bodies without waking them, so I just laid there, contemplating if I should even try. Namjoon and Yoongi had a strong grip on me, and I really didn’t wake them, so I just stared at the ceiling, a bad feeling swirling in my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick.</p>
<p>           I had to risk it. I pushed Yoongi’s and Namjoon’s arms off of me, sitting up before they could spring back. I crawled over Yoongi and Hoseok, gently hitting Hoseok’s side, making him groan softly, cuddling closer to Yoongi. I was off the bed without anything but a stir from the boys. I quickly walked out, tiptoeing as fast as I could down the stairs and to the main bathroom, where my dinner fell into the toilet. It continued like that for a few minutes, before sitting on the floor, flushing the toilet.</p>
<p>           I brought my hands to my forehead, tears of fear streaming down my face. I let out a couple soft sobs, a panic attack settling into my bones. I was breathing heavy, and I felt like I was going to pass out. Next thing I knew, Hoseok was in front of me, gently rubbing my arms and talking softly.</p>
<p>           “Shh, Y/N, it’s okay. Look how I’m breathing, in and out. That’s it,” He said softly, making me stare him in the eyes. I felt my breathing slow, but felt tears continuously fall. I sighed, putting my head in my knees as I wrapped my arms around myself.</p>
<p>           “Thank you, Hobi,” I said, not bothering to look at him.</p>
<p>           “You threw up,” He stated, making me look up in time for him to scrunch up his nose. It must be really strong to him.</p>
<p>           “Yeah, I’m sorry you smell it,” I replied, resting my cheek to my forearm. He sat crisscross, his knees being held up by his arms as he clasped his hands together. I sighed, trying to look anywhere but him.</p>
<p>           “You should go to bed, Hoseok,” I said, resting my chin in between my knees, staring at the ground.</p>
<p>           “I don’t want to leave you alone,” He replied, giving a small smile. “Besides, I know I always like company when I’m feeling sad or I’m scared.”</p>
<p>           “My pheromones?” I questioned, making him nod.</p>
<p>           “I’m surprised the others didn’t wake up,” He replied.</p>
<p>           “Nope, you aren’t alone,” Another voice said, making me look to the door where Yoongi leaned against the doorframe, ears relaxed and tail limp as he rubbed his eyes.</p>
<p>           “I’m sorry, Yoongi,” I said, frowning.</p>
<p>           “Baby, talk to us,” He said, sitting next to Hoseok and laying his head on his shoulder, causing Hoseok to blush softly, his tail wagging at the interaction.</p>
<p>           “I’m so scared, Yoongi,” I said, breathing out a sigh. “My father… he’s absolutely horrible. He’s my own personal devil, and I know he’s going to do something to ruin what I have here….”</p>
<p>           “Talk to us, maybe it’ll make you feel better,” Hoseok said, frowning.</p>
<p>           We stayed in that bathroom all night long, chatting up a storm. I told them about my father and what he’s done to me my whole life. They brought up a couple masters they had in the past and what they’ve done. By the time we were done, the sun was up, and I could hear the boys stirring in their sleep. I felt a little tired, but my nerves were through the roof.</p>
<p>           Yoongi and Hoseok stood up, making me follow their motion. We all walked upstairs to see the others looking around confused. Namjoon’s eyes rested on me, and he seemed relaxed, while Jin looked at us concerned.</p>
<p>           “You threw up?” Jimin said, whining a bit.</p>
<p>           “Hours ago, Jiminie,” I replied, giving a small smile.</p>
<p>           “Hey, can I talk to you guys?” Hoseok asked, looking bashful. I watched Yoongi squeeze his hand in comfort, making me eye them. “It may not be a great time….”</p>
<p>           “It’s a perfect time, actually. Don’t doubt yourself,” Yoongi said, making me more confused. I walked over to the bed, where Taehyung grabbed me, pulling me in between his legs to rest my back to his chest. I eyed them, and Yoongi continued to stand next to him, gripping his hand.</p>
<p>           “I’ve thought long and hard… and I want to stay with you guys,” He said, blushing softly. “And… I would like to join your relationship, if you’ll have me… I’ve fallen in love with all of you and understand why you’re all together… but it’s entirely up to you all.”</p>
<p>           “That’s a great idea!!” Taehyung shouted, tail flicking. Namjoon’s eyebrows were raised, an interesting smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>           “I mean… I’m not opposed… Hoseok, I love you too, have since the first month you were with us,” I said, smiling softly.</p>
<p>           “I can agree with that statement,” Jin said, chuckling. The rest of the boys agreed, and you could see Hoseok slump in relief. Yoongi smiled, kissing his cheek, making him blush. Taehyung hopped up, running over and hugging him tight, making me laugh as I sat up.</p>
<p>           “Thank you… I love you guys,” Hoseok said, smiling softly.</p>
<p>           “We love you too, Hobi,” Namjoon said, smiling softly.</p>
<p>           The day went eerily slow. We were all cuddling up on Hoseok and Jimin even was brave enough to kiss him first, catching Hoseok off guard, but his tail wagged in amusement. He was enjoying all the attention. My heart swelled, and I couldn’t help but love all of these boys with all my heart.</p>
<p>           I was sitting on the couch, biting my nails, when Namjoon entered. He was in a black button-down shirt, his leather collar shinning in the sun. He was carrying a chain, one that could hook up to his collar. I felt sick, a tear falling down my cheek. He sighed, walking over and sitting next to me, kissing my head.</p>
<p>           “Y/N, it’ll be okay,” He whispered, keeping his forehead to the side of my head.</p>
<p>           “I’m so sorry you have to go through this, Joon,” I said, another couple of tears falling.</p>
<p>           “I’d do it all over for you,” He replied, kissing my cheek. “Wipe your tears. I’m sure your father finds crying weak.”</p>
<p>           “You’re not wrong,” I replied, chuckling.</p>
<p>           “You have to leave, guys,” Jin said, walking in with the others close behind. Each of them gave us a hug and kiss goodbye, and when I hugged Hoseok, he held me a little longer than normal.</p>
<p>           “Take care of yourself, Y/N,” He whispered, pecking my lips, making me blush softly. I nodded, leading Namjoon to my car, where he hooked the chain on himself and sat in the passenger seat.</p>
<p>           Unfortunately, the car ride was quicker than I would have hoped for. We were at the hospital in an instant and being led by a nurse to his room. I held the chain in my hand, Namjoon’s face straight and arms clinging to his sides. We entered the room, and a few men and women in suits were surrounding the opposite side of the bed looked my way, all smiling at the same time. My father lay in bed, thinner than normal, pale in skin. He was dying, and I felt a sense of relief fly through me.</p>
<p>           “My daughter,” He mumbled, not looking at me. “Excuse me, I must speak to her alone.” The others left, Namjoon standing in the corner, hands behind his back.</p>
<p>           “Hello, father,” I said, biting the inside of my cheek as I stood at the end of his bed.</p>
<p>           “My disgrace of a daughter…” I didn’t even flinch, my hard exterior coming back after years. “You’ve gotten fat.” I felt Namjoon tense up and gave him a sideways glance.</p>
<p>           “You’ve gotten thin,” I replied, eyeing him. “Listen, we both know I’m here for some odd reason, like your death wish. Let’s just get this over with.”</p>
<p>           “You’re stronger than your mother,” He said, breathing heavy. “She was always weak.”</p>
<p>           “Cut the shit,” I said, glaring at him.</p>
<p>           “Watch your mouth or I’ll…” He started, but I cut him off.</p>
<p>           “What? Hit me? You seem too weak to do that,” I replied, snarling. He eyed me for a minute, sighing.</p>
<p>           “Okay, Y/N. Let’s talk business. I’m writing your name for the breeding estate,” He said, making me confused.</p>
<p>           “I told you, I have no interest in running your god forsaken business,” I said, giving a disgusted face.</p>
<p>           “I know, that’s why it’s not only going to you,” He said. “You’re getting married to Jinwoo at the end of the week. He’ll get my estate and you as his prize.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^); Profanity</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,066</p>
<p>           “I’m sorry?” I said, eyes wide in disbelief. “Last time I checked, you weren’t my owner?”</p>
<p>           “No, but I am your father,” He replied, glaring hard. “By God, Y/N, don’t you know the laws yet?”</p>
<p>           “It says that your father can arrange a marriage by the age of 20 if the daughter has not yet done so,” Another voice sounded. I looked to the door to see a man with pitch black hair and matching eyes. He reminded me of my father, and I felt sick to my stomach.</p>
<p>           “Y/N, this is your fiancé, Jinwoo,” My father said proudly. The boy came over, bowing and grabbing my hand, kissing the top of it. I heard a soft growl and knew my face flushed in color. Jinwoo’s already dark eyes went darker as he eyed Namjoon, who I could tell was angry.</p>
<p>           “Did you just growl at me?” He questioned, making Namjoon stay quiet, but continue to have a hard stare. “Has this <em>wolf</em> not been disciplined?”</p>
<p>           “Y/N, don’t tell me you’re still soft for the animals?” Father said, making me look around in horror. This day couldn’t get any worse….</p>
<p>           “Well, looks like I’ll have to show him,” Jinwoo said, rolling up his sleeve and lifting his hand. Before I could think, my body reacted by jumping in front of Namjoon. A hard slap sounded throughout the room, and my cheek stung. A cold metal object hit my face, and I felt blood trickle down my cheek. He was wearing a ring…. I remained calm, even though I wanted to scream.</p>
<p>           “Oh, now look what you’ve done?” Father said, making me stare at him. “Jinwoo, I’m sorry for my daughter’s actions.”</p>
<p>           “Oh, don’t worry about it, father.” I wanted to be throw up. “I’ll have her and her insubordinate hybrid trained in no time.”</p>
<p>           “Y/N, why don’t you take him to your home, show him around?” My father asked, sending me a hard stare, making me know he wasn’t asking.</p>
<p>           “Jinwoo,” I said, trying not to show weakness. “I’d love to show you my place, but I’m afraid it’s horribly dirty, and I’d like some time to process this engagement, if you don’t mind?”</p>
<p>           “Of course! I’ll come by later tonight. I’m excited to see your home, and meet your other three hybrids,” He said, smirking. His smirk told me he knew a lot more than I wanted him to, and I nodded, grabbing Namjoon’s chain and walking out.</p>
<p>           When we got home, I ignored Namjoon. He had taken off his collar and chain and was talking to me the entire way, but I couldn’t understand anything. I was in shock, and I wanted to hide. We walked in, and I barely noticed that boys running over to see us. I walked past them and could feel Namjoon tailing me.</p>
<p>           “Are we not going to talk about this?” He said, loud enough for me to hear. I went to the couch, sitting down on the edge, hands on my knees. My eyes were huge and I couldn’t express any words.</p>
<p>           “Joon, she’s in shock,” Jin said, kneeling in front of me. My eyes were able to focus on him, and I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. “Namjoon! What’s this cut?”</p>
<p>           “Her new fiancé hit her,” He growled, pacing around.</p>
<p>           “What?” Taehyung said, wide eyed.</p>
<p>           “Fiancé?” Jungkook asked, frowning.</p>
<p>           “He hit her?” Yoongi and Hoseok growled out at the same time.</p>
<p>           “Yes, protecting me. I accidently growled when he kissed her hand in a greeting, and he was going to hit me, but she stepped in front of me. He was wearing a fucking ring, so it cut her. Can you believe they blamed her for getting hit?!”</p>
<p>           “Joon,” I choked out, blinking for the first time in hours, causing more tears to fall.</p>
<p>           “No, this is not okay!” He shouted, making me look up at him. “You are not marrying him! You’re marrying us!”</p>
<p>           “Joonie,” I begged, clasping my hands together as Jin cleaned my cut. “I know we talked about that, but this is the reality.”</p>
<p>           “No, it’s not,” He said, kneeling next to me. He pushed hair behind my ear, making me lean into his touch. “You’re allowed to be with whoever you want….”</p>
<p>           “Joon,” I said again, my voice quivering. I held his hand to the side of my cheek, sniffing. “I think it’s time for Plan B.”</p>
<p>           “No, fuck no,” Yoongi said, jumping in. Jungkook, Jimin, and Hoseok looked confused, while Taehyung went pale. Jin froze in his spot, eyeing me to see if I was bluffing.</p>
<p>           “We aren’t just leaving you, not with him,” Jin mumbled, making me shake my head.</p>
<p>           “You have to, or you’ll die,” I replied, my voice deeper than a moment ago as I came back to earth.</p>
<p>           “You know we’d die for you,” Yoongi replied, continuing to pace around.</p>
<p>           “I don’t want that,” I exclaimed, standing up and hugging Yoongi around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder as he stopped pacing, hugging me back.</p>
<p>           “We aren’t leaving you here, and that’s final,” Namjoon said, sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.</p>
<p>           “I know you’re lying,” I said, letting out a choked laugh.</p>
<p>           “Wait, what are you talking about?” Jimin asked, confused. “Plan B?”</p>
<p>           “That’s right, we never told you,” Jin whispered, sitting on the couch. He was in shock now, not moving.</p>
<p>           “Plan B is that the seven of us go to a rehabilitated county, while Y/N stays here…” Taehyung choked out, sitting in the recliner and putting his face in his hands.</p>
<p>           “What? No!” Jungkook said, backing up.</p>
<p>           “That’s not right!” Jimin shouted, making me look at him while I continued to hug Yoongi, who began to shake.</p>
<p>           “We can’t just up and leave? Not with you about to marry a man whose just as worse as a master!” Hoseok growled, clearly angry.</p>
<p>           “He knows about the other three of you,” I choked out, shaking my head. “It’s only a matter of time before he puts two and two together,” I replied, more tears falling.</p>
<p>           “I’m not leaving,” Jimin said, raising his eyebrows. “No, not you.”</p>
<p>           “I promised I’d always protect you, didn’t I?” I asked, my voice a bit stronger. “This is me, protecting you. I don’t want you to have the life I’m going to have. At least in a rehabilitated county, you’ll all have each other.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^); Profanity</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,423</p>
<p>           The rest of the night was a blur. I decided this was the best thing for them, much to their argument. They’d leave in a couple of days, so as I continued to sit on the couch, they began to pack their things. I sighed, my body all cried out. I went to the one place I felt comfort, and that was the garden. I sat there, looking up at the sky and wondering what my life has become.</p>
<p>           “Y/N?” A soft voice said, making me look. It was Hoseok, and he seemed a bit bashful. I gave a small smile as he walked over, sitting next to me and putting his face into my neck, licking it, causing a shiver to run down my spine.</p>
<p>           “Hobi, I’m not really in the mood,” I mumbled, continuing to look at the forest as he gave butterfly kisses up my neck to my cheek.</p>
<p>           “What? I’m just giving the most perfect girl kisses,” He replied, giving a toothy smile as I looked at him, a couple stray tears falling.</p>
<p>           “Hobi, I’ll miss you boys so much,” I choked out, closing my eyes and letting out a shaky sigh. “I don’t know what to do. I feel like death would be easier than this….”</p>
<p>           “No, Y/N,” He whispered, making me open my eyes and look at his sorrowful face.</p>
<p>           “Hobi… I just don’t know what to do,” I said, making him frown. Jin came over, sitting on the other side of me. He must have heard everything because he looked upset.</p>
<p>           “Hobi, babe, mind if I have a moment with our girl?” He asked. Hoseok nodded, pecking both of our lips before leaving. A couple more tears fell as I didn’t meet Jin’s eyes.</p>
<p>           “You’d rather die, huh?” He asked, making me sigh and snap my eyes shut.</p>
<p>           “Jin, I won’t try anything, I promise,” I said as he grabbed my hands, making me completely face him. “I just feel it’d be easier than this life.”</p>
<p>           “I don’t want you to ever think that, Y/N,” He whispered, bringing his forehead to mine. I sighed again, shutting my eyes.</p>
<p>           “I know, Jinnie. Just, don’t tell this to the others, yeah?” I asked.</p>
<p>           “Too late for that,” Yoongi sounded, and I winced, not looking at him. “We. Aren’t. Leaving you.”</p>
<p>           “Yoongi, you have to,” I said, standing up. Jin sniffed the air, and Yoongi’s eyes seemed to darken, his tail twitching. What did they smell?</p>
<p>           “I’m sorry, Y/N, but you can’t get rid of us that easy,” He replied, eyeing me, making me shiver at his gaze. It was almost… sexual?</p>
<p>           “You think I want you to leave? What we have is good here!” I said, sighing and running my hand through my hair. Yoongi came over, pressing his lips to mine roughly, making me freeze in surprise. He picked me up, making me wrap my arms around his neck and my legs dangle opposite of me.</p>
<p>           “What’s going on?” I ask, completely forgetting about Jinwoo.</p>
<p>           “We’re going to show you how much we love you, and how this <em>Jinwoo</em> won’t be shit compared to us.”</p>
<p>           Before I knew it, it was morning. We were all naked in my bed, and I felt a soreness to my core, making me wince as I turned to face Jungkook, who slept peacefully. His nose twitched, along with his small tail. I smiled, leaning over and kissing his nose, making his eyes flutter open. He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. My phone began to ring, making all the boys growl.</p>
<p>           I reached for it, my heart going into my stomach. I sat up quickly, answering it with hesitation.</p>
<p>           “Jinwoo, hello,” I said, causing Namjoon to shoot awake, sitting up. Yoongi and Jimin gave a small growl, making Namjoon shake them awake.</p>
<p>           “Y/N, my fiancé. I was just calling to let you know I’m on my way over. I want to take you out to lunch, and meet my future hybrids,” He said, each word dripping with cockiness. I looked at the clock, noticing we slept through breakfast. I crawled over the boys, beginning to get dressed as I nodded to Namjoon, who took everyone out to get ready.</p>
<p>           “Alright, I’ll see you soon,” I said, hanging up.</p>
<p>           Just as I finished getting dressed, I ran downstairs to see all the boys waiting. Yoongi, Jin, Taehyung, and Namjoon all had on collars and vests, making me wince and frown. Hoseok, Jimin, and Jungkook were in there regular clothes, also frowning.</p>
<p>           “Okay, you three get to the safe house. He said he wants to take me to lunch,” I said, making Namjoon and Yoongi growl.</p>
<p>           “I’m coming with you,” Yoongi said, making Taehyung and Jin nod.</p>
<p>“No. You three have to stay and watch Hoseok, Jimin, and Jungkook. I’ll go with her, he knows me well,” Namjoon said, glaring.</p>
<p>           “Go, he should be here any minute,” I told the three, kissing their lips.</p>
<p>           “Please be careful,” Jimin said, hugging me as the three went into the basement.</p>
<p>           Just a minute later, a knock sounded. I went and opened the door, causing Jinwoo to smile and walk in, kissing my lips, making me freeze in surprise. His kiss was rough and horrible, it made me want to throw up. He looked to the four boys, who was using all there power not to attack. Taehyung was clenching his fists, knuckles turning white.</p>
<p>           “Jinwoo, this is Jin, Yoongi, Taehyung, and Namjoon, who you met yesterday,” I said, trying to keep my voice steady.</p>
<p>           “Ah, yes,” He said, eyeing them. “No, the tiger goes when I move in.”</p>
<p>           “What?” I said, eyeing him. Taehyung frowned, clearly getting angrier by the minute.</p>
<p>           “The other three are okay. You will address me as your master,” He said, making me angry.</p>
<p>           “No, they won’t,” I replied, making him turn to face me. “We aren’t married yet, so they are still mine. They will listen to me until then, and I’m saying they call you Jinwoo.” He chuckled, walking over and grabbing my chin roughly, making me look at him.</p>
<p>           “Well, when we’re married… you’re going to regret saying that,” He said, throwing my head to the side and walking to the door. “Let’s go, don’t want to be late.” Namjoon followed me over, and Jinwoo eyed him, scowling.</p>
<p>           “Not the animal,” He spat, never taking his eyes off him.</p>
<p>           “I’m sorry, sir, but she doesn’t go alone,” He replied, nodding.</p>
<p>           “Fine, but you wait outside,” Jinwoo replied, grabbing me roughly and dragging me to the car, where we got in for our lunch date.</p>
<p>           Lunch was boring, and he was even more upsetting than I thought. We had nothing in common, and he had a very horrible way of treating hybrids, one that was eerily similar to my fathers. Namjoon was waiting outside in 100-degree weather, and I felt horrible.</p>
<p>           “So, tell me, Y/N,” Jinwoo said, sipping his wine. “We’ve been here a couple of hours…. What do you think your other hybrids are doing?”</p>
<p>           “I’m not sure, Jinwoo. Maybe cleaning?” I said, innocently.</p>
<p>           “Listen, Y/N… I’m a smart man, and I think I know a lot more than you think I do,” He said, smirking at me.</p>
<p>           “I’m not understanding,” I replied, my heart sinking with worry.</p>
<p>           “I know what you do, Y/N,” He said, eating his food as if he wasn’t ruining my life.</p>
<p>           “What do I do, Jinwoo?” I asked, wide eyed.</p>
<p>           “You may want to go home, Y/N…” He whispered, smirking. I stood up, walking out and grabbing Namjoon.</p>
<p>           On the car ride home, I relayed the conversation to Namjoon, who was just as fearful and angry. We had to take a taxi since Jinwoo drove, and when we got in front of my house, I threw the money at the driver, getting out with Namjoon.</p>
<p>           We ran up to my door, freezing in place. The door was wide open, and it looked like it had been kicked in. Namjoon was the first to run in, and when I heard him scream, I quickly followed. I gasped at the sight I saw.</p>
<p>           My home was completely trashed, and I tried to ignore the blood spots scattered around the room. Namjoon was running all over the house, shouting the names of our boyfriends to no prevail. He came back down, wide eyed and tears streaming down his cheeks. I was too shocked to cry. I watched Namjoon start picking things up, throwing them and trashing the place even more. The boys were taken….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^); Profanity</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,520</p>
<p>           I came back to reality as Namjoon started screaming, the crashing of glass filling my ears. I ran over to him, throwing my arms around his waist, desperate to calm him down. He slumped to the ground, my body following. He put his head in his hands, sobbing. I cried into his back, my thoughts going to the worst possible scenario.</p>
<p>           “I’ll kill him,” He choked out, his ears flat to his head, tail wrapped around my waist.</p>
<p>           “I know, Joonie…” I replied, sniffling.</p>
<p>           My phone began to ring, but I ignored it. Once it stopped, it almost immediately began again. I looked, and saw it was Emily. I sniffled as Namjoon turned around, hugging my waist and crying into my shoulder. I quickly answered, knowing she could help, but she didn’t let me speak.</p>
<p>           “Y/N! What the hell happened?” She said, panicked.</p>
<p>           “My boys were taken…” I cried, choking out a sob. “I have Namjoon, but the rest are gone.”</p>
<p>           “No, Y/N. Taehyung escaped, he’s here with me. He’s beaten up pretty bad, but I have Woojin fixing him up. He’s pretty shaken up, you need to get here, fast,” She said. Namjoon shot up, a look of hope in his eyes as he stared at me. I stood up as well, walking to the door and grabbing my keys, telling her we were on our way.</p>
<p>           When we arrived at Emily’s house, Namjoon didn’t even let me stop the car before he opened the door, running into the house as if it were his own. I didn’t even turn off my engine as I ran in, seeing Namjoon hugging Taehyung. They were both stood there, sobbing, and I couldn’t help but to let out a squeak, tears falling. They both looked at me, letting me join in the hug. Emily was right – Taehyung was beat up. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. Blood seeped through his t-shirt, making me wince as I stared at him. I touched his face lightly, making him wince as I shook my head.</p>
<p>           “This is all my fault,” I choked out, making Taehyung shake his head, turning serious.</p>
<p>           “No, it’s not. Don’t you dare blame yourself,” He said, his deep voice chilling to the bones.</p>
<p>           “Tae, what happened?” Namjoon asked, making him wince. “I know it’s hard, but the others don’t have time.”</p>
<p>           “Well… Shortly after you two left, a van pulled up to the house. We didn’t have time to hide, they just came in. They had poles that shocked us, and chains. They were in all black and were really buff. Jin and Yoongi told us to run and tried to fight them off, but the house was surrounded,” He rambled, furrowing his brow as he desperately tried to remember.</p>
<p>           “Did they have any sort of symbol? On there clothes or van?” Emily asked, joining us. She had a determined look on her face, and I knew she could help us.</p>
<p>           “Yes, it was some sort of… a lightening bolt?” He questioned, looking at me.</p>
<p>           “That’s my dad,” I growled, running a hand through my hair. “He always thought he was some sort of God, so he made the business a lightning bolt like Zeus.”</p>
<p>           “They were big, and had a lot of muscles… Jungkook jumped in front of me before I was hit with the pole… He passed out from the shock!” Taehyung cried, making me grip his hand as tears streamed down my own cheeks. “I’m so sorry, I had to leave them….”</p>
<p>           “Tae, it’s okay. Remember, you left to help them, right? If you weren’t here, we couldn’t find them,” Namjoon said, grasping his other hand. Taehyung sighed, nodding.</p>
<p>           “Jin told me it was okay…. They put bags on our heads and tied us up. Yoongi and Hoseok didn’t make it easy…. I remember Jin just took it, and Jimin was crying…. They threw us into the back of the van because we started to move…. Jin was able to get me untied, and I was able to take off the bag. He told me to run… go to Emily’s…. I shouldn’t have left,” He rambled, letting out a broken sob, making me cling to him, hugging him tight.</p>
<p>           “Tae, this is important. Did the men talk about anything? Like where they were taking you??” I could hear Namjoon’s voice quiver, and knew tears were streaming down his face. I reached back, gripping his hand tight.</p>
<p>           “Wait, yes. They said something about Hoseok and Jin being rare, like they were very expensive…. They said many wealthy people would want them,” He said, pulling away and eyeing us.</p>
<p>           “The auction,” I said, eyes filled with hope. “Jinwoo will want to sell them off, maybe get a profit. He’ll want them gone as soon as possible, so they’ll be auctioned off tonight.”</p>
<p>           “We’re going, right?” Tae asked, scooting closer to me.</p>
<p>           “Tae, you need to stay here,” Namjoon said, eyeing his bruises and cuts.</p>
<p>           “Bullshit, they’re my family too!” Taehyung shouted, standing up, making us both stand as well.</p>
<p>           “Tae, we know. You can come,” I said, turning to a conflicted Namjoon. “He was there, he could smell everything. He’s a big help.”</p>
<p>           “What can I do?” Emily asked, eyeing me.</p>
<p>           “Have a car ready for us, enough to fit eight plus luggage. We’re moving to the rehabilitated counties,” I said, making her nod and get on her phone, most likely to start making calls. My name was well known in the hybrid rescue, I’m sure she’ll find the people I work with to help.</p>
<p>           “All of us?” Tae asked, his tail twitching in happiness, making me think he was back to normal.</p>
<p>           “All of us,” I replied, nodding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           We decided to go back home. There was no way Jinwoo would try anything with me around, and they already ransacked the house. What was the point? Come back for Tae? I’d make sure that wouldn’t happen. We had to pack up some luggage for each boy plus ourselves if we wanted to get out of there, Emily and her hybrids would be by the next day to grab them while we went to get our boys.</p>
<p>           When we pulled up, an all too familiar car was in the driveway, making Namjoon and Taehyung growl, their hair on their ears and tails sticking up. I glared, an angry, hard exterior pulling through to my surface. We all got out, even Taehyung, who had a bit of fear in his eyes, but only a bit. We walked in, and there stood Jinwoo, a clean suit on his body with two bodyguards on each side of him.</p>
<p>           “Ah, there’s that tricky tiger,” Jinwoo said, pulling a grin that the devil would tremble at.</p>
<p>           “What more could you want?” I asked, eyeing him. “You know everything. Taehyung and Namjoon are registered, you can’t take them.”</p>
<p>           “Ah, yes, I know. Now that there is no proof that you harbor illegal hybrids, I could be arrested,” He said, chuckling.</p>
<p>           He stepped forward, causing Namjoon and Taehyung to growl. The two bodyguards took out handguns, making me grit my teeth. I reached into the large plant pot next to the door, pulling out a shot gun and cocking it, making Namjoon and Taehyung squeak in surprise.</p>
<p>           “You fucking try it,” I growled, glaring at him. Jinwoo seemed impressed, making me grit my teeth.</p>
<p>           “The old plant pot trick, huh? You’re just an illegal girl, aren’t you?” He said, squinting his eyes.</p>
<p>           “My hybrid thought it was a good idea to hide guns around here, just for pretty boys like you,” I snapped back, glaring harder.</p>
<p>           “You know guns are illegal,” He said, sighing and looking at the pictures all over the floor, as if this affair bored him.</p>
<p>           “I guess I’m just a criminal, then, along with your two guards here,” I replied, eyeing the two guards.</p>
<p>           “These two have trained for years for something like this, they can take you out before you even pull the trigger,” Jinwoo said, cockily.</p>
<p>           “Oh, so your research on me runs short, huh?” I replied, making him squint his eyebrows. “I’ve trained with only the best in the arts of hand-to-hand combat, using a gun, and don’t forget about the knives. I know the body like the back of my hand, where I can cut you to give you a fast death… or a slow one.”</p>
<p>           “You’re bluffing,” He growled, staring at me.</p>
<p>           “You really want to find out?” I asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking, causing his eyes to darken. “Harboring hybrids is a dangerous business; a girl has to know how to protect herself….”</p>
<p>           “Fine, we’ll leave,” He said, nodding to the bodyguards. I nodded to the side, making Taehyung and Namjoon follow me so they could move to the front door. He smirked at me, making me want to pull the trigger.</p>
<p>           “Good luck finding them, Y/N,” He said, chuckling. “I’ll see you at the wedding.” With that, he left, and I dropped the shotgun, almost shaking. We were going to find them, even if it was the last thing we did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^); Profanity; <b>GORE</b>!!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,578</p>
<p>           That night, all of our hearts were racing. The whole day we were planning out our escape. A mutual told me that they saw Hoseok and Jin getting led into the auction ring, so we knew they were there. I was wearing a slick black dress with the side cut to show off my leg. I had my hair curled and made it an executive decision to put on flats. There would be a lot of running. I had on a black mask covering everything but my eyes and my mouth and chin. I had a gun in a holster on the opposite leg just in case, but I prayed I wouldn’t have to use it.</p>
<p>           Namjoon and Taehyung were waiting for me in suits and masks of their own. They were dressed in matching suits, dark leather collars attached to each of them. I could still see the bruises on Taehyung’s hands, making me wince as I frowned. He came over, kissing the top of my head and making me sigh.</p>
<p>           “Let’s go get our boys,” I said, making them nod. Both had a gun holstered on the inside of there shirts, making me hope to God they wouldn’t have to pull them out either.</p>
<p>           We arrived at the auction and I didn’t recognize anyone, which was the whole point. Namjoon and Taehyung were in chains, and I knew I gained some impressed looks. Many people brought there hybrids to show them off, and mine just happened to look the best in the house. I could see Taehyung and Namjoon were uncomfortable, and could see there eyes fill with worry, no doubt from past lives they didn’t wish to remember.</p>
<p>           I wished I could hold them, but it wasn’t the time. We walked in, and I chose a seat close to the front. I looked around, seeing a guard use a pass to get into the back. I bit my lip, carefully nodding toward them for the boys to see. They nodded back, keeping there heads high. Unfortunately, hybrids didn’t get to sit, so it looked like I had two, very attractive hybrids protecting me, their tails swishing and ears perked. It was the truth, but it certainly intimidated people. I watched the boys flinch and eyed them, trying to show no concern to no prevail.</p>
<p>           “I hear Jin…” Taehyung whispered, and I saw Namjoon grit his teeth, trying not to growl. “He’s being whipped. He’s crying….”</p>
<p>           “He’s saying my name,” Namjoon whispers, a sound of anguish in his voice. “He’s not too far.” I nodded, trying to stay strong myself. Jin was always a fighter, it’s no surprise he would try to fight back. I felt anger bubble up inside of me, my protective instincts pushing through.</p>
<p>           “Listen for Hobi,” I whispered, looking between the auctioneers. One caught my eye, a female that I knew all too well. She wore the same clothes and mask as the night I got Hoseok, right after she purchased him….</p>
<p>           “He’s okay. He’s crying…” Taehyung whispered, squinting his eyes. “He sounds upset, and angry. He’s talking to someone.”</p>
<p>           “Who?” I whispered, confused.</p>
<p>           “Jinwoo is here,” Namjoon whispered, ears twitching. “He’s talking to Jinwoo. He’s saying that Taehyung is dead… that you’re going to be his and he’s going to put….”</p>
<p>           “He’s going to put that wolf down, were his exact words,” Taehyung butted in, a small growl escaping his lips.</p>
<p>           “We have to move,” I whispered, standing. “Excuse me, where is the restroom?” I asked an older woman, who pointed near the guards door. I nodded, beginning to walk towards it. I carefully walked past a guard, slipping my hand into his pocket and grabbing the key card. I continued for the bathroom, Namjoon eyeing me suspiciously. Neither saw what I had just done, and when they followed me out of an exit, they were confused.</p>
<p>           “Pick pocketing was a part of our training,” I whispered, showing the pass. “Follow me, we’ll get in through the back.”</p>
<p>           “Is it a bad time to say how hot you are?” Taehyung asked, making Namjoon growl at him.</p>
<p>           We hopped over the wall, the two boys following me. We were in the same place I traded money for Hoseok at, and the back door was there. I walked up, carefully unlocking it and checking to see if I saw anyone. It was time to be stealthy, one thing the boys were better at than me. No one was in sight, so I nodded, walking through and down the hall.</p>
<p>           “Y/N, follow us. Jin is closer than Hoseok, and he’s still talking to Jinwoo,” Namjoon said, ears twitching.</p>
<p>           “Jin’s screaming,” Taehyung whispered, wincing at the noises I couldn’t hear.</p>
<p>           We ran through the halls, occasionally ducking into a room or two when guards walked by. The closer we got to Jin, the more I could hear his screams. I gritted my teeth, a new-found rage boiling in my soil. Finally, I ran passed the two, following Jin’s voice. I found the door, carefully walking into it, the boys running up behind me.</p>
<p>           The sight was enough for me to pull out a gun and fire, but I was frozen. Two guards had smirks on their faces as a whip cracked against a sobbing Jin. He was in only a pair of boxers, blood streaming down his back. You couldn’t even see it anymore, there was so much blood. He was on his hands and knees and looked weak from blood loss.</p>
<p>           I stepped in, making the two guards look my way, their smiles vanishing. Namjoon and Taehyung walked in behind me, a sharp growl coming from their lips. I smirked at the two as Jin’s ears perked ever so slightly, his body breathing heavy with pain.</p>
<p>           “Hello, boys. Meet my hybrids,” I said.</p>
<p>           Namjoon and Taehyung lunged at them, giving me enough time to get to Jin and hold his face, a lighter tone contorting my features. He seemed to take a moment before his eyes fixed onto mine, a quiet sob sounding through his throat as he hugged me. I gave a shaky sigh, holding him softly, his blood covering my hands and arms. I didn’t even have time to notice the two guards get stacked in the corner, passed out, when Namjoon was next to us, hugging us. Taehyung joined soon after, making Jin cry a little harder.</p>
<p>           “Thank God,” Jin said, trying to calm his shaking body. “You have to get to Hoseok, he’s going out first.”</p>
<p>           “Jin, are you alright?” Namjoon asked. We all pulled away, and Namjoon picked up Jin bridal style, Jin letting out a shout of pain as his bloody back hit Namjoon’s arm.</p>
<p>           “No, but I’ll live,” He said, giving a light chuckle, tears still streaming down his face.</p>
<p>           “Namjoon, take Jin to the safe spot. I’ll meet you there when I get Hoseok,” I said, kissing Jin’s cheek.</p>
<p>           “No way, I’m going with you,” Namjoon growled, making me shake my head.</p>
<p>           “Jin’s too weak, Joon. Please, we’ll be okay,” I said, tugging his arm.</p>
<p>           “I’ll keep them safe, Joonie,” Taehyung said, kissing both of their cheeks.</p>
<p>           “Fine, but if you aren’t there in thirty minutes, I’m coming back for you,” He growled.</p>
<p>           We said our see you later’s, and we were out. Taehyung and I ran down hallways, Taehyung sniffing the air. I listened for something, anything to tell me Hoseok was close. The intercom went on, and I heard cheering.</p>
<p>           “Welcome, everyone! Tonight is a special night as we have two rare hybrids! Our first one is a fox named Hoseok!” He shouted, making me freeze.</p>
<p>           “Hobi’s already out there,” I said, looking at Tae with wide eyes.</p>
<p>           “The bidding’s started. Maybe we can meet them out back, right? That’s where they go?” He asked, making me brighten up.</p>
<p>           “Tae, you’re a genius,” I said, kissing his lips and beginning to run.</p>
<p>           I ignored the biddings, and when someone won. I couldn’t help but feel possessive and angry. Hoseok wasn’t a toy for anyone, he was a part of my family. It was a déjà vu moment when we made it to the back, a girl all too familiar standing there with Hoseok on a chain, looking sullen. Guards weren’t there, which had me suspicious.</p>
<p>           “I knew that bitch wouldn’t keep you long, ha!” She said, smirking at him, causing Hoseok to growl. She scoffed, raising her hand and that’s when I stepped between them, grabbing her wrist as she gasped in shock.</p>
<p>           “You don’t touch my man,” I growled, throwing her hand down.</p>
<p>           “How did you…? HELP!” She screamed, making me quickly pull out my gun. She shut right up and I couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>           “See? Not so hard,” I whispered. I brought the gun to her head, making her slump over. I checked her pulse, sighing in relief when she was still breathing.</p>
<p>           “Y/N,” Hoseok whispered, and I turned around to see his ears softened and tears rolling down his cheeks. Taehyung already had an arm around him, his tail twitching and a beaming smile on his face. I hugged him, and Hoseok practically collapsed in my arms.</p>
<p>           “Hobi, baby, come on. We have to go before someone finds us,” I whispered, making him nod. Just as he gained his footing, alarms began to blare. “Can you run?”</p>
<p>           “Yes,” He replied. We all began to ran to the safe spot, and I hoped to God Namjoon and Jin made it there….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^); Profanity; <b>GORE</b>!!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,594</p>
<p>           Hoseok, Taehyung, and I carefully walked further from the auction center, people screaming and alarms blaring. When we arrived at the safe spot, Namjoon and Jin were no where to be seen. Panic seized my heart as I desperately looked around.</p>
<p>           “Jin? Namjoon?” I whispered, when I heard the cock of a gun. I twisted around to see a buff man with a shotgun pointed straight at me. Taehyung and Hoseok growled low, panic rolling through my heart.</p>
<p>           “Looking for your hybrids, huh?” He asked, smirking.</p>
<p>           “What did you do?” I growled, making him roll his eyes.</p>
<p>           “Shut up! Jinwoo wants to see you,” He said, eyeing me.</p>
<p>           I sighed, walking closer to him. I grabbed the barrel of the shotgun, pushing it up as he pulled the trigger. My ears began to ring, and I tried to keep my balance. I pushed my leg out, kicking him in the stomach as he toppled over. I took out my own gun, but the man kicked up his foot, knocking it out of my reach. I lunged for it, but he got a hold of my leg, dragging me back just as my hand touched the handle, dragging it with me. The man got on top of me, lifting his fist, but I pulled up my gun and pulled the trigger.</p>
<p>           Everything slowed down in that moment. The man was so still, eyes wide in what looked like fear and pain. My heart was beating so fast, it’s a wonder no one else could hear it hit my rib cage. The man toppled over on me, and I tried to hold back a scream as I pushed him off, his lifeless body landing next to me. I squeaked as I kicked away from him, eyes wide. I felt arms lift me up and make me face him and saw the panicked look on Namjoon’s face.</p>
<p>           “Are you alright?” He asked, but it only sounded like a whisper. I looked down at my shirt, noticing blood that wasn’t my own before looking back at him, trembling in his grip.</p>
<p>           “I killed someone,” I said, but it was muffled. My eardrums were fried from the gun shot.</p>
<p>           “It was defense,” Jin said from behind me. “We went to hide when we saw him heading over here, and that’s when you came.”</p>
<p>           “We gotta go,” Taehyung said. Hoseok was clinging to Tae, both had tears streaming down their faces. They were always lovers, not fighters, so this had to affect them as much as it did me.</p>
<p>           “Let’s go home. Y/N, can you walk…?” He asked me, but I felt numb.</p>
<p>           “I killed someone,” I repeated, eyes so wide they might as well have popped out of my head.</p>
<p>           “I’ll carry her, you carry Jin,” Hoseok said, wiping his tears and lifting me, making me cling to him as he ran.</p>
<p>           When we arrived back at Emily’s place, she was horrified by our states. Her own hybrids could smell the blood from a mile away. Namjoon put Jin down, making him shout in pain. He was shirtless, cuts surrounding his entire body. Emily’s hybrid Woojin immediately began to examine him, and I sprinted up the stairs, going to the nearest bathroom and stripping my clothes. I turned on the shower as hot as I could handle and scrubbed my body raw.</p>
<p>           Shortly after, I heard the door open and in walk Namjoon, who I tried to ignore. Another shadow entered and noticed the striped tail as Taehyung.</p>
<p>           “Y/N, are you okay?” Tae asked, and I let out a broken sob.</p>
<p>           “No. I killed someone, Tae,” I said, scrubbing my stomach where the man’s blood touched me.</p>
<p>           “Baby, you defended yourself…” Namjoon said.</p>
<p>           “You defended us,” Tae choked out. I shut the shower off, opening the curtain and walking to a fresh pair of clothes that they must have brought. I quickly changed, putting my wet hair in a bun and staring at them, tears streaming down my face.</p>
<p>           “I took a life with my own hands. It goes against everything I’ve been preached about. I know he was bad, and he would have killed us, but I’m just a bit shaken,” I said, making Namjoon reach out and kiss the top of my head.</p>
<p>           “Hobi and Jin know where Jimin is…. The men said something about going back to the circus where he belongs…. That Jinwoo had a deal with his old owner,” Tae whispered, kissing the side of my head.</p>
<p>           “Then we need to leave, now,” I said, wide eyed.</p>
<p>           “You’re right.  Emily said the circus leaves in a few hours,” Namjoon said, making me walk past him and downstairs, where Hoseok and Jin’s wounds were being treated. Hoseok tried to stand, but I put my hand up.</p>
<p>           “You stay here with Jin,” I said, but before he could complain, Taehyung stepped in.</p>
<p>           “Hobi, please. It’ll be easier with just three of us and won’t gain attention,” Tae said, walking over and pecking his lips. “Please, Jin needs you right now. You both went through the same experiences….”</p>
<p>           “Go, Jimin doesn’t have much time,” Jin choked out, pain written all over his face as he gripped Hoseok’s hand. “He was always a shy bear… I hate to think about what he’s going through.”</p>
<p>           “Please, come back safe…” Hoseok said, kissing each of our lips.</p>
<p>           We were on the outskirts of the circus grounds, the cages in sight. I saw the ring leaders chatting and laughing the entire time, and I couldn’t help but growl. Namjoon and Taehyung were listening and smelling for Jimin, no doubt getting distracted by all the other hybrid smells. At the auction, each hybrid was in a closed room so it was easier, here they’re all outside.</p>
<p>           “I can hear him,” Tae finally said, his ears flattening to his head, a growl escaping his lips. “He’s crying.”</p>
<p>           “Where is he, Tae?” I whispered, looking around. Tae took a moment to look around, and I spotted a cage being pulled to the front by a truck.</p>
<p>           “There,” He whispered, pointing. I stared, squinting my eyes to attempt to see better in this night. It was late, but exhaustion hasn’t hit me just yet.</p>
<p>           I watched the driver get out and walk to a man who was waving his arms at some guards, about three of them. It was Jinwoo, and he looked unhappy. I winced as I saw him begin hitting Jimin’s cage, and Jimin crawl to the corner, every wince he made breaking my heart.</p>
<p>           “He’s naked,” Namjoon growled, stepping forward but I grabbed him back.</p>
<p>           I watched the guards go around the cage, big guns in hand as Jinwoo invited the ring leaders into the tent. I nodded to my boys, and we began to follow the forest line to the front of the vehicle. We sprinted through the shadows, hitting the front of the car, our backs to the grill.</p>
<p>           “Tae, crawl under the car, see if there’s an emergency door underneath… Joon and I will take care of the guards,” I whispered, making him nod and begin to crawl under.</p>
<p>           I watched one man go into the tent where I believe the others were. Another man was walking near me, and I quickly grabbed him, pulling him down. Namjoon took his head in his hands, cracking his neck, making me stare in horror.</p>
<p>           “I told you. Defense,” He said, unphased. He gave a small smile, nodding.</p>
<p>           “Joonie, you just—” I was cut off by a gasp, making me look up to see another man staring at us, gun pointing at us.</p>
<p>           “Stand up,” He shouted, making me wince and hold up my hands, slowly standing along with Namjoon, who stood in front of me. He was the only one left, and I could hear the cage hit the ground hard, as if someone had undone where it hooked to the truck.</p>
<p>           “What the?” He started, but I brought my hand against his gun, throwing it out of his hand.</p>
<p>           I brought an open palm to his nose, listening to it crack. I heard the truck start up behind me and Tae shout my name. Just as Jinwoo ran out, I hopped onto the side of the truck, Taehyung driving away. Namjoon was in the passenger seat, and Jimin was no longer in the abandoned cage. I put my feet through the open window, a pair of arms gripping my legs to steady me. I saw Jinwoo glaring at me, clearly angry at my actions, and I put up my middle finger up at him before ducking into the vehicle.</p>
<p>           Jimin was there, and it looked like he had been beaten to a pulp. His eye was swollen shut, his lips having a small cut and a longer cut running from his forehead to his cheek. He was still naked, and I quickly took off my jacket, putting it around him. It was cold outside, and it’s a wonder how he wasn’t sick. Tears streamed down his good eye as he hugged me, his face burying into my neck. His ears tickled my cheek, and I noticed a gnarly cut in one of them.</p>
<p>           “I knew you’d come back for me…” He whispered, breaking my heart.</p>
<p>           “You’re a part of this family, we weren’t just going to leave you,” I whispered back, kissing his injured ear. I have five of my boys with me now, so that only leaves Yoongi and Jungkook… They’re probably the strongest, next to Namjoon, so I just hope they can hold on a little longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^); Profanity; <b>GORE</b>!!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,479</p>
<p>           We made it back to the house and Taehyung carried Jimin inside, where I could hear Hoseok and Jin start crying from seeing him. I stuck back, biting my lip and thinking a lot to myself. We had ditched the car somewhere and taken our get away car in case the truck could be tracked. Namjoon walked over to me, eyeing me and looking up at the stars. I felt exhausted, but I didn’t want to leave Yoongi and Jungkook.</p>
<p>           “What’re you thinking about?” Namjoon asked, giving me a sideways glance.</p>
<p>           “I’m thinking about why it was so easy…” I whispered back, biting my lip. “I’m thinking about Yoongi and Jungkook, and where they could be. If we have time, or if it’s just too late.”</p>
<p>           “Well, it’s not too late. Think positively. As for why it was so easy, I wondered the same thing…” He whispered, sighing.</p>
<p>           “Guys,” Taehyung shouted from the door, making us turn around.</p>
<p>           He motioned us inside and we walked over, looking to the living room. Again, Emily’s hybrid Woojin was checking over Jimin’s wounds, patching him up. He was in a fresh pair of clothing, and even with all his injuries, he was smiling at me, breaking my heart.</p>
<p>           “I know where Yoongi and Jungkook were taken,” Jimin said, turning serious. “They went to the fighting ring I think… Something about a panther killing a rabbit….”</p>
<p>           “What?” I said, wide eyed. “We need to leave, right now.”</p>
<p>           “Y/N, there’s a chance it’s done…” Emily said, looking sad, causing the hybrids to become confused.</p>
<p>           “No, it’s not,” I told her, shaking my head.</p>
<p>           “What are you talking about? Yoongi would never hurt Jungkook…” Jimin said, frowning.</p>
<p>           “There are some things you boys don’t know about this fighting ring,” I said, eyeing them. “The hybrids get drugged to become more aggressive.”</p>
<p>           “What?” Jin stated, eyeing me, his ears flat to his head.</p>
<p>           “Yoongi will have no idea he’s attacking Jungkook… or Jungkook will have no idea whose attacking him, and he’ll go into fight mode,” I said, shaking my head.</p>
<p>           “Shit, Jungkook’s the strongest,” Namjoon said, standing up.</p>
<p>           “No, I’m going alone this time,” I stated.</p>
<p>           “Over my dead body,” He growled, staring me down.</p>
<p>           “Joonie, you’re exhausted. Taehyung too, and god forbid something happens here, you have to protect them,” I growled back, watching his pupils dilate and ears flatten.</p>
<p>           “I’ll go with you,” Hoseok said, standing up. “I’m not as beat up as the others, and honestly, I’m ready to help… somehow.”</p>
<p>           “Hobi…” I whispered, but he shook his head.</p>
<p>           “No matter what, you’re not doing this alone,” He said, kissing my forehead. I let out a sigh, nodding.</p>
<p>           Hoseok and I were dressed up, walking into the fighting ring. It was an all-night event, and much to Namjoon’s dismay, Hoseok was the only one I let join me. Hoseok was in a collar and chain, dressed fairly nicely for this event. We walked in, taking our seat near the front. I looked around and noticed some guards whispering to each other and eyeing me. Like this, it was an anonymous event, so I wore a mask, but that didn’t matter anymore.</p>
<p>           “They know we’re here,” I whispered, making Hoseok put a hand on my shoulder and squeeze in comfort. I watched as two hybrids were dragged away, and it was hard to tell which one was alive. I winced, making Hoseok squeeze tighter to relax me.</p>
<p>           “Guests! It’s time for the main event!” An announcer said, making me look around quickly. Across the fighting cage, I saw Jinwoo staring at me, smirking. I gulped, and I could hear Hoseok growl a little.</p>
<p>           “We have a black panther hybrid!!” An announcer shouted, and out came Yoongi. I stood up, wide eyed at his appearance.</p>
<p>           He was in a pair of jeans and no shirt, barefoot. He was shoved out of the door, his pupils almost as big as his eyes. He twisted around, slamming on the door, trying to get back in. The Yoongi I was staring at was not the Yoongi I knew, and I could feel the color drain from my face. I barely heard the announcer say something about a bunny hybrid and heard another door slam. I looked to see Jungkook.</p>
<p>           He was dressed similar, but his eyes were different…. I quickly stood up, Hoseok sniffing the air and knowing exactly what I was thinking. What was worse, fighting someone you had no idea who it was, or fighting someone you knew and loved? Jungkook wasn’t drugged.</p>
<p>           Yoongi twisted around, his teeth snarling at Jungkook, who looked terrified. Yoongi started inching his way toward him, Jungkook putting his hands up, trying to talk to him, causing the cheering crowd to boo. I was already moving, watching Yoongi’s every move carefully. I was headed to a door where a guard smirked at me. Yoongi took a swipe at Jungkook, going across his chest, making Jungkook cry out in pain.</p>
<p>           “Get out of my way,” I told the guard, eyes still on my boys.</p>
<p>           “Little girl, sit down,” He warned, but I didn’t give him time to react.</p>
<p>           I shoved him as hard as I could, grabbing the key from his belt. Hoseok growled, kicking him in the head to make him pass out. The cheering crowd didn’t even notice, but Jinwoo did…. Guards were headed in both directions, and I fumbled with the key, unlocking the door and jumping into the ring, Hoseok following. I slammed the door shut, reaching through and breaking the key off in the lock.</p>
<p>           “We’ll need to find another way out,” I told Hoseok, who was growling low. I turned and Yoongi was staring at both of us, growling. His claws were out, and he occasionally flashed his teeth at us. Jungkook was wide eyed, shaking his head.</p>
<p>           “No, get out of here!” Jungkook screamed, wide eyed.</p>
<p>           “Hoseok, go get Jungkook and find a way out. I’ll deal with Yoongi,” I whispered, making him shake his head.</p>
<p>           “Not alone,” He said, but I shook my head.</p>
<p>           “He taught me how to get him out of this state…. It’s the same for all hybrids. We have to get him to remember us,” I said.</p>
<p>           Hoseok didn’t have time to respond as Yoongi lunged, claws swiping at us as Hoseok and I split apart. Hoseok ran over to Jungkook, who was even more panicked that we were here. They were talking, but I had no idea about what.</p>
<p>           “Yoongi, baby, it’s me,” I said, putting a hand out. “Y/N.”</p>
<p>           “Shut up and fight me,” He growled, lunging again. His voice even sounded different…. He swiped his claws, and this time it hit my arm, making me tumble to the ground in pain. Yoongi was standing over me, growling through a smile.</p>
<p>           “Yoongi!” I screamed, just as he bent down to bite my throat. He hesitated, his eyes looking a bit confused.</p>
<p>           “Y/N?” He whispered, making me wince as blood streamed down my cut.</p>
<p>           “Yoongi it’s me, come on! Hoseok and Jungkook are here, we need you to come back!” I screamed again, wincing in pain as I crawled out from under him.</p>
<p>           “Y/N…? I hurt you?” He questioned, his pupils lessening in size as he looked at his bloody hands. “And Jungkook…?”</p>
<p>           I listened to screaming, the crowd running to the exits. Hoseok and Jungkook were yelling at us to move, something about a trap? My life went in slow motion as I turned to look at Jinwoo. He had snatched a gun from a guard and was pointing it straight for Yoongi. As he pulled the trigger, I ran at Yoongi, shoving him as hard as I could. He stumbled over, and when I smiled at Hoseok and Jungkook, who were running over to me, I couldn’t help but be confused.</p>
<p>           That’s when it hit me… Pain rushed through my body as I fell backwards, tears immediately stinging my eyes. I was staring at the ceiling, my breathing heavy and rapid. Right below my chest, close to my stomach, pain shot through me. There was numbness to it, and it’s like I was walking on air.</p>
<p>           Hoseok and Jungkook were above me in a second, tears streaming down their faces. I heard more screaming all around me and was curious as to what was happening. Hoseok was saying something that I couldn’t hear, and it looked like Jungkook was saying no over and over again. I smiled softly, my eyelids growing heavy. I lifted my hand to the bunny; whose ears were on each side of his face as he stared down at me. I put my hand on his cheek, noticing the red liquid attached to it.</p>
<p>           “I love you,” I said, and I’m not exactly sure why. All I know is that when I closed my eyes, I didn’t expect to open them again….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^); Profanity; <b>GORE</b>!! <b>High talking of suicide</b>!!! Please read carefully &lt;3</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,993</p>
<p>           When I opened my eyes, I was staring at a building that I hadn’t seen in years. I could feel myself bite my lip, but I know I wasn’t doing that. It’s like I was watching a movie through my own eyes, and I had no control of my movements.</p>
<p>           I clutched my bag, walking into the building, listening to all the hybrids and humans talking. I was at a shelter, and I had a feeling that I hadn’t had a hybrid before. I walked to a preppy woman who sat behind the desk, attempting to keep myself from shaking.</p>
<p>           “Hello, here to adopt a hybrid?” She asked, smiling bright.</p>
<p>           “Yes ma’am, I haven’t had one yet,” I mumbled, looking down. I had just turned 18 and had been living on my own for a while before the government began to threaten me.</p>
<p>           “Dog, cat, or exotic?” She asked, smiling softly.</p>
<p>           “Exotic, please,” I replied. I remember thinking that I may as well be protected, exotics were stronger.</p>
<p>           “Right through that door,” She said, pointing.</p>
<p>           I walked through it, taking note I was the only one in there. Only people with little kids would go to shelters to adopt, and kids do better with dog and cat hybrids. I looked around, noticing it was filled to the brim. They all stared at me, getting super excited and hopeful. I remember my heart breaking.</p>
<p>           I walked through, seeing wolves, giraffes, pandas… every exotic you could think of. Finally, inching towards the end, I noticed a single empty room. There was no hybrid there, but there had to be one in there if it was as packed as it was. I walked over to it, looking through the glass door into the small room. It was about as big as a prison cell, and it looked like one too except for the white walls. A tiger hybrid was lying in bed, shaking. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he gave me one glance before turning to face the wall. I looked at the information sheet next to it, eyeing his name.</p>
<p>           “Taehyung…” I whispered, making his ears twitch at his name. “Tae, I’d like to bring you home with me, if you want.”</p>
<p>           I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was in a new room. It was the library back at my house, and a salamander and elephant hybrid sat at the tables, reading some books. I remembered them from a while ago, when I first started helping hybrids. I was rearranging the books, when I listened to a low growl and both hybrids leave. I winced, and could feel my heart begin to race, both from fear… and love.</p>
<p>           I turned around to be greeted by the wolf hybrid, whose name was Namjoon. He had been cold and distant since he arrived, and no matter how hard I tried, he continued to hate me.</p>
<p>           “I’m leaving tomorrow, with the others,” He growled, ears twitching.</p>
<p>           “That’s your choice,” I replied, looking away and continuing to rearrange the books. “Namjoon, I hope you have a wonderful life, much better than the one you had here.”</p>
<p>           Time jumped, and I was laying in bed, in and out of sleep. I was always overly anxious when it came to escape day. I heard my bedroom door open and shut softly, and I expected it to be Taehyung, a body crawling in bed beside me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I looked at the owner of the tap and was surprised to see Namjoon.</p>
<p>           “Namjoon? Are you alright?” I asked, concerned.</p>
<p>           “I don’t want to leave you…” He whispered, my heart beginning to soar. “I’m so sorry for how I treated you…. I just wasn’t used to a human being so nice…. I think I was scared of you….”</p>
<p>           “Why?” I said, looking at him, worried.</p>
<p>           “Because I fell in love with you…” He whispered, making my heart ache with love.</p>
<p>           When I blinked, I was in a new time. I was staring into the garden from the backdoor, Taehyung’s arm wrapped around me while we watched the alpaca hybrid softly talk to Namjoon. It was only the three hybrids and I at the time, Jin being a special, emergency case. Jin would occasionally smile and laugh, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.</p>
<p>           “I think Joonie is getting through to him,” Tae whispered, squeezing me lightly, making me giggle.</p>
<p>           “I think you’re right,” I replied, biting my lip. I walked over, Taehyung following close behind. Jin frowned, looking bashful and shy all of a sudden.</p>
<p>           “Hi, boys,” I said, making Namjoon reach for me, bringing me in for a kiss, causing Taehyung to pout. He got a kiss right after me as I sat down, chuckling as Taehyung’s tail twitched in happiness. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>           “Oh, Jin here was just telling me about himself… He likes to cook,” Namjoon said, giving a comforting smile towards Jin, who blushed.</p>
<p>           “Oh? Jin, if you could teach me, I’d be forever grateful… I’ve never been good, and could never come to teaching myself,” I said, gently, making him look at me. He smiled, making my heart melt.</p>
<p>           “Of course,” He whispered.</p>
<p>           I closed my eyes, opening them to find myself running through the house. I had just been told Yoongi had locked himself in the bathroom again. I had about ten hybrids living with me at the time, Namjoon, Taehyung, and Jin all included. I ran to the second-floor bathroom in time to see Namjoon bust through the door. I walked in to see Yoongi sitting on the ground, looking pale from the lose of blood from his arms. I began to cry as Namjoon lifted him up, taking him to the kitchen for Jin to save him.</p>
<p>           It skipped time, and Yoongi and I were sat in the garden. It was night, and you could barely see the outline of his black ears and tail. The panther was stone cold, his bruises and cuts all over his body glistening in the moonlight.</p>
<p>           “Please, Yoongi,” I choked out, beginning to sob. He looked at me in surprise, and watched carefully as I reached over to him, grabbing his hand. “Stop doing this.”</p>
<p>           “I have no reason to live,” He replied coolly, shrugging.</p>
<p>           “Find something,” I begged, making his ears perk up as he raised his eyebrows at my answer. “Trust me, I know it’s easier said than done, but please. I hate seeing you in so much pain, I don’t want you to die.” He was silent for a while, hot tears streaming down my face. He stood up, making me follow his motion. I thought he would walk away, but he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging tight. I followed his action, wrapping my arms around his neck. I started to sob, knowing I had finally gotten through to him.</p>
<p>           “Thank you for caring…” He whispered, making me hold on tighter, his bandaged arms brushing under my shirt. “Don’t leave me….”</p>
<p>           I blinked, and a whole new area was formed. I was walking in town at night, cursing under my breath as I realized how late it was. Namjoon and Yoongi would most definitely scold me. Again, it was just me, Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, and Taehyung at the time, so the house was nice and quiet.</p>
<p>           I heard whimpering coming from an alley, causing me to stop. I looked down it, squinting my eye. The whimpering was quiet, and I could tell someone was crying. I slowly walked down it, my hand on some pepper spray in my purse. I rounded a giant garbage can and couldn’t help but gasp, dropping to my knees.</p>
<p>           A bunny hybrid was lying in his underwear, blood all over him. There were cuts along his body that were so deep, you could see his muscle. The worst was across his chest, and I believed he had a broken arm. He looked terrified when he saw me but was too weak to move away.</p>
<p>           “Oh my god,” I whispered, inching closer. “Please, let me help you, I can help you.”</p>
<p>           Time jumped, and I was running into the house, Jungkook in my arms. Jin was already waiting for me, and I knew they could smell the blood a mile away. Namjoon followed suit, taking Jungkook into the kitchen. I was sobbing, and tried to follow, but Yoongi and Taehyung stopped me, beginning to comfort me.</p>
<p>           “He’ll be okay, let them work,” Yoongi said as I sobbed in his arms. Taehyung was called to help, so Yoongi just held me, kissing my head. “Have faith, Jin’s good at what he does….”</p>
<p>           When I closed my eyes, I opened them to me storming through a circus tent, rage boiling through me. My close friend was following suit, and I could practically feel his anxiety as I went to the back, where the hybrids were being held.</p>
<p>           I froze in front of a cage on wheels. A beautiful bear hybrid was sat in it, crying into his hands, his body curled up in the corner. He was naked, and I could see all the scars and cuts covering his body. I slowly walked over to it, making him jump and stare at me. Just like that, he stopped crying, staring at me with soft eyes. I gave him a small smile and wave, and I could see his nose twitch in curiosity.</p>
<p>           He crawled over to me, and I didn’t move a muscle. I stood there, placing my hand on the bar as he got right in front of me. He reached his hand out, only hesitating for a second, before placing his hand on my cheek. I leaned into it, and just as I was about to say something, his master came charging, whipping the bars, causing Jimin to go to the furthest side and scream. Just as I lifted my fist to hit the master, time skipped.</p>
<p>           I sat with Jimin in the yard on a blanket. It had been maybe two weeks since he joined, and he seemed to cling to me. I was reading him a book he wanted to hear, and his head was in my lap. He sniffed the air and tensed up, causing me to look up at Yoongi approaching carefully. He looked bashful, his black tail swishing.</p>
<p>           “Jimin?” He whispered, making Jimin sit up quickly, sniffing and staring at him with wide eyes. “I’ve wanted to read this book too…. Is… is it okay if I join you both?” He said this carefully, making me smile softly at him and nod. Jimin paused, seeming to calm down. He began to such on his bottom lip anxiously, eventually giving a shy smile to the panther.</p>
<p>           “Would… would you like us to start over? We’re only a couple chapters in…. It’s really good so far…” He whispered, making my heart swell.</p>
<p>           I closed my eyes, sighing in content. When I opened them again, I was carrying Jimin inside from being hurt by Jungkook and Taehyung. They still didn’t understand how fragile Jimin was, and a curious fox hybrid followed suit.</p>
<p>           “How strong are you?” Hoseok asked, making me smirk at him as I set Jimin down for Jin to clean up.</p>
<p>           “Strong enough to take down anyone who tries to hurt you,” I said, smirking at him, causing him to blush. That was the moment my heart swelled… the moment I knew Hoseok would be a part of this family….</p>
<p>           When I closed my eyes and reopened them, I was in an endless darkness. I felt frightened at first, but soon, a light popped open. It was similar to a tunnel, and I bit my lip, realizing what I had just gone through. My life had literally flashed before my eyes…. My boys…. They’re my entire life, the loves I always wanted…. I was dying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p><p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p><p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^); Profanity; <b>GORE</b>!!</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,359</p><p>           I felt my heart sink to my stomach as I came to the realization that my life was done…. It was over, and I couldn’t do anything about it. I walked closer to the light, hot tears streaming down my cheeks. The closer I got to it, the stronger I felt.</p><p>           When I reached the opening, I took a shaky breath, but before I could step through it, it disappeared. I heard a small voice in my head say not yet…. What could that possibly mean? I turned around to see another door, this one having a picture. I could see my body hooked up to some medical machinery, and my eyes were closed. Yoongi was sitting next to me, crying. I walked toward it, too bewildered to be confused by the events.</p><p>           “This is all my fault…” He whispered, sniffling. “I attacked you…. I’m the one who should’ve been shot, not you.”</p><p>           “Yoongi, no,” I tried speaking, but nothing sounded. I was in front of this window in time now, and I finally understood. Not yet, I get another chance at life. My boys, they need me. I didn’t even hesitate before I jumped in, swirling back into life.</p><p>           I woke up, but kept my eyes closed. I had a tube down my throat, no doubt for nutrients and air. I felt weaker than I did in the darkness, pain shooting through my entire body. I listened to Yoongi continue to cry, speaking to me.</p><p>           “God, I promised to always protect you…. Please, please don’t leave me,” He cried, placing his head down.</p><p>           “Don’t leave us,” A new sobbing voice joined, and I could tell it was Hoseok. “Yoongi, baby, you’ve been sat in here for almost two weeks…. You need to eat.”</p><p>           “I’m not leaving her,” He choked out, and I could feel his eyes on me.</p><p>           I took the time to open my eyes, reacting negatively to the bright lights. I made them adjust, looking into the eyes of Yoongi. I weakly put my hand to his cheek as he stared in shock, making me smile as much as I could with a tube. I motioned for him to go eat, but he ignored my advancements.</p><p>           “She’s awake… Hey, she’s awake!!” He shouted, and I watched Hoseok run out. I closed my eyes, sighing in relief.</p><p>           The boys all had to exit so they could take out all the tubing, which was both uncomfortable and strange. I had a breathing nose tube that sat in my nose and behind my ears, and they immediately got me some water. They set the bed so I was sitting up to talk to everyone, but still had a soft surface to lean on. I sighed, waiting for the boys to reenter, and when they did, they were all crying, even Namjoon, who almost never cries.</p><p>           “Y/N,” Jimin choked out, walking over and hugging me, making me wince in pain. He threw himself back, letting out another sob as I shook my head.</p><p>           “Hey, no, it’s okay, it just surprised me. My body is still weak, Jiminie,” I explained, making him sit back down and gently hold my hand. I took a moment to think about how crackly and groggy my voice sounded from not talking for so long.</p><p>           “You’re alive,” Namjoon said, shaking his head.</p><p>           “What… happened?” I asked, looking around. “You wouldn’t be in here if we weren’t…”</p><p>           “You’ve been out for almost two weeks,” Jin explained, wiping his tears and holding a crying Jungkook.</p><p>           “Kookie,” I said, quietly. “Baby….”</p><p>           He walked over to the other side, sitting down and hugging me, and I hugged back as tight as I could, sighing into his shoulder, looking at the crying boys behind him. I must have scared them so bad….</p><p>           “I thought you were dead…” Jungkook choked out, making me hold him tighter.</p><p>           “After the three of you left, Emily talked to all of us, and she thought it was a trap. It seemed too easy, too planned out. So, she called some reinforcement from the rehabilitated counties,” Namjoon explained, tears continuing to fall.</p><p>           “After I was shot, I heard a lot of screaming and panic,” I said, nodding, causing them all to wince. “Was that our saviors?”</p><p>           “Yes, they saw you and took us all back… here,” Hoseok said, trying to keep a straight face. “You were bleeding so bad…. Jungkook and I didn’t know what to do….”</p><p>           “When Namjoon, Jin, and Taehyung saw you, I don’t think their eyes ever went so dark…” Jimin whispered, continuing to hold my hand, Jungkook finally pulling away and staring at the bed, continuing to sob.</p><p>           “They went after Jinwoo,” Yoongi finally said, staring at me. “I was still on the ground from the drugs…. They saw he had a gun and charged straight for him. Jimin came to your side….”</p><p>           “I’m surprised Jinwoo survived the beating he got from them,” Jimin said, throwing out a choked laugh as Namjoon, Jin, and Taehyung let out a protective growl. “You would’ve been proud, Y/N.”</p><p>           “I’m sure I would’ve,” I choked out, smiling at the three. “He didn’t hurt you?”</p><p>           “No, he tried shooting, but we were faster,” Namjoon said, flashing his fangs in a smirk.</p><p>           “Yoongi,” I said, putting my full attention on him. “It is not your fault.”</p><p>           He broke down right there, kneeling down with his head in his hands. Jungkook walked over, helping him stand and come over, sitting him on the bed as he hugged me tight. I ignored the pain, knowing my panther needed my love.</p><p>           “It is, if I hadn’t of hurt you,” He choked, making me pull away and placing my hands on his cheeks.</p><p>           “Don’t you ever say that,” I said, firmly. The rest of the boys sat around, Hoseok sitting behind Yoongi and rubbing his back. “I chose to come after you. I chose to push you out of the way. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s my own.”</p><p>           “But—” He started, but I cut him off.</p><p>           “No buts, Yoongi,” I said, giving a small smile. I leaned in, giving him the smallest kiss I could muster before pulling away. He scrunched up his face, rubbing his lips gently.</p><p>           “I love you, but your lips feel horrible,” He choked out, making us all laugh.</p><p>           “Dude,” Jin said, giggling to himself.</p><p>           “No, I think we all needed that,” I replied, rubbing the back of my neck, feeling tired.</p><p>           “You still need to rest, Y/N,” Taehyung said, looking concerned.</p><p>           “Tae, I’ve rested for almost two weeks, I’ll be okay for a few more hours,” I said, smiling at him. “So… we’re home? A rehabilitated county?”</p><p>           “We’re home,” Jin confirmed, smiling down at me. “Your higher ups took good care of us, they placed us in the home you bought here. We’ve all moved in and have been waiting on you.”</p><p>           “Y/N, we all have jobs!” Taehyung said, excitedly.</p><p>           “Yeah? As what?” I asked, eyes bright.</p><p>           “I’m a Doctor, Namjoon is a cop,” Jin said, smiling softly. “Yoongi is a bartender, Hoseok a dance instructor.”</p><p>           “Hobi, I didn’t know you dance,” I said, smiling at him.</p><p>           “I didn’t either,” He replied, blushing.</p><p>           “He’s brilliant at it,” Taehyung said, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>           “Jimin’s a deputy to Namjoon,” Jin said, making me wide eyed and stare at Jimin.</p><p>           “I’m impressed, but Joonie, if you ever get him hurt, I’ll kill you,” I said, wiggling a finger at him.</p><p>           “Oh, yeah, don’t worry about me,” He replied, smirking.</p><p>           “Well, I know how strong and capable you are,” I replied, eyeing Jimin, who scoffed.</p><p>           “Hey!” He exclaimed, making us all laugh.</p><p>           “I’m a lifeguard!” Taehyung said, excitedly. “And Jungkook is one too!”</p><p>           “I may change it,” Jungkook mumbled, getting bashful. “I’m not sure yet.”</p><p>           We all continued to talk to each other, how they all got driver’s licenses, jobs… how they could all walk the street and could see other hybrids and humans having conversations. Everyone had respect for each other here, and I couldn’t be happier to be here with my seven boys… the ones who deserve every bit of happiness this world has to offer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Genre</b>: Hybrid!AU, fluff, angst</p>
<p><b>Pairing</b>: Hybrid!OT7 x Female!Reader | Alpaca!Seokjin, Panther!Yoongi, Fox!Hoseok, Wolf!Namjoon, Bear!Jimin, Tiger!Taehyung, Bunny!Jungkook</p>
<p><b>Warning</b>: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide &amp; Mental Illness! Read with Caution &lt;3 | Suggestions of Smut? (I’m not good at writing smut, so it’s just implied… ^_^); Profanity; <b>GORE</b>!!</p>
<p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,225</p>
<p>**5 Years Later**</p>
<p>           Since we were all rehabilitated, life has been so much easier. Everyone worked, and our home became a point to help the newest hybrids find places to live and get jobs. Actually, our big family got a little bigger.</p>
<p>           I sat in the garden that Jimin recreated to look like the one from home, an eight-year-old girl running over and sitting with me. How was she so much older? We adopted her after finding out only three of the boys were sterile, and it was already difficult to get pregnant.</p>
<p>           “Mom, whatcha reading?” She questioned, looking into my book.</p>
<p>           “Oh, just a small book. What’s up darling?” I questioned, eyeing her.</p>
<p>           “Some people made fun of me at school,” He grumbled, looking into her lap. I placed my book down, looking sad. This girl had black hair, and she was a human, her brown eyes looking so sad and pitiful.</p>
<p>           “Oh, baby, what did they say?” I questioned, making her turn to face me.</p>
<p>           “They said it was weird I had seven hybrid dads… and only one mom. They said I didn’t belong here…” She said, biting her lip.</p>
<p>           “They did what?” Jin asked, walking through with a little hybrid boy with cheetah ears and a long tail. He was six and clung to Jin like cling wrap.</p>
<p>           “Dad,” The little girl said, embarrassed.</p>
<p>           “No, sweetie, you need to tell Yoongi,” He replied, sitting with the little boy who swatted his ears.</p>
<p>           “Tell me what?” Yoongi asked, entering with Hoseok, who carried another little girl hybrid who had red panda ears and a bushy tail wrapped around Hoseok’s waist. She was about four, and already in love with Hoseok.</p>
<p>           “She’s being bullied,” I replied, making a sad face as she stared at me, frowning. “Baby, they would’ve found out anyway.”</p>
<p>           “What? Why,” Yoongi demanded, making me give a small glare.</p>
<p>           “I don’t want to talk about it,” She said quietly as Yoongi walked over, kneeling besides us both, Yoongi placing a hand on my knee.</p>
<p>           “They said it was weird to have seven dads, and that she doesn’t belong,” I said. Before Yoongi could blow up, Jimin stomped through.</p>
<p>           “No way! If anything, you’re twice as lucky!” He shouted, making the poor girl flinch. I grabbed her, setting her on my lap.</p>
<p>           She was always a lot closer to Jimin and Yoongi than the other boys, while the little boy hybrid clung to Jin and the little girl hybrid loved Hoseok. Taehyung walked in with another human boy who was about ten, looking happy as can be. He loved Taehyung and Jungkook the most, and always liked to play video games with them.</p>
<p>           The only one who didn’t have someone to cling to him was Namjoon. He was kind of the big, bad dad. The leader of everyone, the one who did the dirty work, the grounding. I felt so sorry, because Namjoon is the one who wanted kids the most and is the one who even suggested trying. It’s not that they don’t love him, the children loved all of their parents, they all just had preferences.</p>
<p>           “I can talk to the principal tomorrow,” Namjoon said, walking over and kissing the top of her head. “Don’t worry, baby.”</p>
<p>           “Thanks daddy,” She mumbled, hugging him and running to get the other human boy to play. I saw a spark of happiness ripple through eyes, and the other two children ran after them, playing not too far from us.</p>
<p>           “Baby, did you ever hear from the doctor?” Hoseok questioned, looking concerned.</p>
<p>           “Doctor?” Jungkook asked, wide eyed and walking to us. “Why? Y/N, are you okay?”</p>
<p>           “Yes, Kookie, I’m fine. I just haven’t been feeling too good the past couple of months, I went to make sure I was okay,” I said, smiling. My phone went off, and I smiled at the ID. “Speak of the devil. Hello, doctor.”</p>
<p>           “Miss Y/L/N, I have wonderful news,” She said, making me squint my eyes. “You’re pregnant.”</p>
<p>           “What?” I asked, wide eyed. Namjoon and Yoongi, who were closest to me, went wide eyed as well. The other boys just looked confused. “Are you joking?”</p>
<p>           “Not at all. You’re a couple months along, which explains the menstruation lose and the uncomfortable state you’ve been in. From what it looks like, you’re going to have twins, but it’s too early to confirm. By the rate they’re growing, at least one is a hybrid, so you may have them sooner than nine months,” She said, and I gripped Namjoon’s hand, who had so much hope in his eyes. The only fertile ones were Hoseok, Jungkook, and Namjoon…. I think Hoseok and Jungkook kind of gave up a year ago, but Namjoon always wanted to keep trying.</p>
<p>           “Can you confirm the hybrid?” I asked, a couple tears falling.</p>
<p>           “From my data, it’s a wolf,” She said, making me ungrasp Namjoon’s hand and put it to my crying eyes. “Tell Namjoon congrats for me, along with the other boys.”</p>
<p>           She hung up, and Namjoon knelt in front of me, eyes filled with hope and love. He grasped my cheeks, not saying a word, but asking millions of questions.</p>
<p>           “I’m pregnant,” I cried, making the other boys circle around us. “With possible twins.”</p>
<p>           “What?!” Jin exclaimed, smiling bright. “That’s great news!”</p>
<p>           “Namjoon, it’s gotta be yours, right?” Jungkook asked, eyes bright.</p>
<p>           “Maybe by blood, but it’s all of ours,” He said, tears streaming as he hugged me. “We’re adding two more to this family.”</p>
<p>           “Ones a hybrid,” I whispered, making him pull away in surprise. “They’re growing faster, so they’ll be here sooner than nine months.”</p>
<p>           “Oh my god, we have to prepare!” Namjoon said, standing up and grabbing Jin and Taehyung. “We’re going out. Baby, I’ll send you pictures, you have to rest, stay here. We’ll be back with supplies.” They ran off before I could say a word, making me chuckle and shake my head, wiping my tears of happiness.</p>
<p>           “You’d think they’d be used to it by now, after having four,” I said, chuckling. Hoseok picked me up bridal style, making me yelp in surprise.</p>
<p>           “You’re not walking, I’ll carry you everywhere,” He said, protectively.</p>
<p>           “Oh no, not you guys too,” I said, giggling.</p>
<p>           “Dad, why are you holding Mom up?” The human boy asked, running over.</p>
<p>           “Kids,” I said, making Hoseok set me down. I knelt to their height, a protective Yoongi and Jimin hovering over me. “How do you feel about adding two more family members?”</p>
<p>           “Like, from the shelter?” The hybrid boy asked, eyes excited.</p>
<p>           “Not exactly,” I said, pointing to my belly. “There’s two in here.”</p>
<p>           “You’re pregnant!” The human boy and girl shouted, getting excited.</p>
<p>           “Are you going to get rid of us now…?” The little hybrid girl asked, tears falling.</p>
<p>           “Baby, no,” I whispered, pulling her into a hug. “You are all a part of this family, just as much as these two. Our big family is just going to get a little bigger.”</p>
<p>           They started to get more and more excited as time went on. I couldn’t help but reminisce on the past. We were all so broken, came from such broken households, and we were able to find each other. Everyone is similar to a rose with thorns, you just need to get past the thorns before you get witness the rose.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>